Blue Rose Angel
by Chichiru chu
Summary: Rumors spread that a mysterious girl has been blowing up A.A.O. branches in every countries, leaving only a blue rose and a feather as a clue, thus earning the nickname 'Blue Rose Angel'... Full summary inside...
1. 1st Rose: Two Mysterious Girls

**Summary:** Rumors spread that a mysterious girl has been blowing up A.A.O. branches in every countries after she steals important documents and things from them, save their captures, and defeat their 'boss' leaving only a _blue rose _anda _feather _as a clue, thus earning the nickname _**Blue Rose Angel**__._ The only branch that she hasn't been blown up yet was the A.A.O. main branch that is located in Japan. _Blue Rose Angel _was said to be not in the academy's side either. No one knows her real identity and her reasons of doing it. The academy is keeping an eye on this girl because the Research Institution of Alice Academy (RIAA), famous for finding every source of information about everyone even their deepest secrets, can't find any information about her at all. Then a mysterious, rich girl came freely to the academy to study. Like _Blue Rose Angel_, RIAA can't find any information about her, only the basics that everyone knows about her though, except Youichi who seems to know everything about her. Will they be able to find other clues to the two mysterious girls, or will they find nothing at all?

* * *

**Chi Chu: **Whew! That's a lot. Well this is my second fanfic. Hope you like it peoples!!

**Mikan:** Yehey!! This is good for Chi Chu!!

**Natsume: **Hn. Whatever.

**G.A. cast: Chi Chu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**1****st**** Rose:**

**Two Mysterious Girls**

* * *

The clock strikes at 12 o'clock in the midnight and a shadow is standing in a tree with the night's darkness. Then the shadow started to count from 3.

"3…2…1"

**BOOM!!**

An explosion can be seen a little near from the tree that the shadow is standing on. The fire that the explosion made lit up the shadow's appearance a little. It was a girl who's wearing a midnight blue hoody dress that goes above knee level with long sleeves. It has a two bunny ear like that is tied in pony tails with a blue rose. It also has a pocket in the lower middle part of the dress. She wore a midnight blue boots that goes below her knees that matched the hoody dress. Only lower part of her face can be seen because the hood has a mask, shaped liked a butterfly, connected to it so it covers her upper part of the face. Her hair is down, but only couple strands that are in the front can be seen so her hair color is unsure.

"A.A.O. main branch and other secret hideouts in U.S are already eliminated. Better leave them a gift from me."

She took out a blue rose and a feather and a pink ribbon from her pocket. Then she tied the blue rose and feather together with the pink ribbon. She went near the destroy building and put the blue rose in the ground, but after she put it down someone came.

"**BLUE ROSE ANGEL** IS OVER HERE!!" a man in a black suit shouted and about 50 men with the same clothing like him came.

"Tee-hee. So there are still others left, but they're just piece of cakes."

She run towards them with incredible speed and hit their pressure points which made them faint. She began to glow with blue light then it stopped. Then she touched their heads with her glowing finger and it stopped after she touches the last guy's forehead.

(A/N: She didn't use her speed alice and yes, she stole their Alice and erased their memories of having it and joining the A.A.O)

"Ha-ha. More Alices and fewer opponents for me. Well, next stop or should I say last extermination of A.A.O; Japan. And while I'm in Japan, might as well stay where _he _is staying at," and the _Blue Rose Angel _started to jump from tree to tree away from the destroyed building.

* * *

**Tokyo International Airport (TIA)**

A girl came out of the airplane that was from New York, U.S. She wears a white cat hoody dress that goes to her knee level and white cat sandals that matches with her dress. Even though she wears strange clothes, only little bit of her long auburn hair can be seen, she is complimented to be cute by the other people around her even if they can only see a little bit of her face, or most likely, her lips.

Well, don't get charm by her already because she is also something else. She is only 12-years-old, but she already runs her own business company, the Sakura Corporation, known for its fashion designs and inventions for the future. Her parents were also known worldwide because her Mom is a world's famous jewelry maker, and her Dad is famous for being the best doctor and scientist in the world. So in short, this girl is rich, wait scratch that, _mega_ rich. Oh, and did I forgot to tell you that she's a prodigy? Well, if I did, now you know!!

She is waiting outside the airport for her ride to come. A couple minutes have pass and a black limousine with an S in front of the plate stopped in front of her exactly the door facing her.

"Milady how was your flight in a normal airplane?" her driver asked her.

"It was fine. I was like a normal person, but people are still staring at me though."

"You really want to live a normal life even though you already know you can't, Milady."

"If I can't live a normal life, then at least I want to know how it's like to be one. And stop the 'Milady' crap, Isamu. It makes every single nerve in my body to twitch. Call me Mikan."

"Whoa, didn't know colorful words can come out of that mouth of yours," Isamu said to Mikan with sarcasm.

"And I didn't know you can respect someone who is younger than you. Your age gap with me is just what- 9 years," Mikan replied with sarcasm in her voice, too.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. So how was your business in New York?"

"It's fine. There was no big problems on the way, just little holes of mistakes, but it was fixed immediately."

"Then good for you. Hmm, time flies. We're already here at the mansion, Mikan. Okaerinasai!"

"Arigatou. Tell the maids to carry my luggage to my room. I'll go to Otou-san's office or lab. Ja!" she said while coming out of the limousine and going inside the mansion.

"She's still the same, but she still wears a mask to conceal some of her feelings."

* * *

**The lab**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," a manly voice said.

"Tadaima, otou-san. You're doing another experiment I see," she greeted.

"Okaerinasai, Mi-chan! I thought your going back tomorrow?" her father asked with surprise reaction.

"Ehe-he-he. I wanted to surprise you otou-san."

"Well, it sure did surprise me. Dou shiteru?"

"Everything is fine there. I fixed the all the problems, even though it was like only holes."

"So, did you get any information on what happened to your mother?"

"Hai, but the information is only bits. I need to find more info so I can find her."

"Eh?! Only bits? We can't have a risk now."

"I know. That's why I need to go to Gakuen Alice for more information because they might have something from their Research Institute."

"There's no problem since you're an Alice, but are you sure you want to go?"

"Hai. Besides, I already hack their school system so I already know everything they got in the school. And I think the D.A. type class is interesting."

"D.A. type class? I don't remember that when I went to that academy, but I'll let you go so you can find information about your mother, got it?"

"Hai. I'll just go directly to the academy tomorrow so you just stay here and continue whatever you are doing. I'll just see you in dinner," she said to him heading for the door.

"Ok. See you later," he said before she closed the door.

When she was outside the lab, she thought, _'D.A. class is really interesting, but I doubt that they can go to my level. So I'll go to S.A. class because they're interesting, too.'_

* * *

Okaerinasai - Welcome back (home)

Arigatou - Thank you

Tadaima - I'm home

Dou shiteru - How is everything?

* * *

**Chi Chu: **Well, that's it. On to the next chapter!!

**Mikan:** Alrightie!!

**Natsume: **Hn. Stupid idiots.

**Chi Chu & Mikan: **HEY!!

**G.A. cast: Pls Read n Review! JA!!**


	2. 2nd Rose: Rich Girl Comes to the Academy

**Chi Chu:** Hey! Thanks for the review for the first chapter people.

**Mikan:** Yup! You should check the other story that Chi Chu made, too.

**Natsume:** Just look at Doggy Call's profile to know what other story she made.

**Chi Chu: **Stop calling me Doggy Call!! Stupid Charcoal Puss!! ARGHHHH!!

**Mikan:** Sorry, readers. She just lost her sanity, _for now. _Don't worry; she'll be okay after this chapter.

**Natsume:** Mikan, stay away from the baka (starts to run away but didn't saw Mikan near me when he looked at our way)

**Mikan:** Way ahead of you Natsumeee!! (shouting while running away)

**Natsume:** How the--. Never mind. I still need to run away.

**G.A. cast:** (running away already) **Chi Chu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its charactersss.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**2****nd**** Rose**

**Rich Girl Comes to the Academy**

* * *

_When she was outside the lab, she thought_, _'D.A. class is really interesting, but I doubt that they can go to my level. So I'll go to S.A. class because they're interesting, too.'_

* * *

**Evening…**

**Dinner Time**

"Otou-san, do you think _he _is alright?" Mikan asked her father before drinking her juice.

"You mean your little brother?" he asked if he was right.

"Hai. He's only three when the academy took him. I wonder if he remembers me. I hope he doesn't hate me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because he already knows that I'm an Alice, but I didn't went with him."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"I hope you're right otou-san. I'm done with my food so I'm going to sleep already. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Mikan," he replied and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

**Morning…**

_PRING! PRING! PRING! PRING!_

"Yawn…."

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Mikan woke up. She already packed things that she needs inside the academy. She brought ¾ of her animal-shaped hoody dress and the matching boots, though she only brought a little of her other clothes.

She took a nice, quick shower after stretching her body. She wore another cat hoody dress and cat sandals that's similar to what she wore the other day, but the difference is that this one is color grayish black. She took a round, yellow bell and ties it around her neck with a red ribbon. Even if the color was grayish black, it still complements her to be cute.

(A/N: You can tell that she really has many animal-shaped hoody dresses, but they serve purpose on her. You'll know it later or on the next chapter.)

The brunette went downstairs to prefer herself a breakfast. She didn't want to disturb the maids who were sleeping just because she wants someone to serve breakfast for her. As you can see, even if she is mega rich, she doesn't act like a spoiled brat who wants everything. That's her difference between the slut, spoiled girls who are rich like her.

All of her luggage was already in the car. She helped Isamu, her 21-years-old personal bodyguard and driver, to bring all her luggage since it was six large, heavy suitcases. All the things she need is in there. It was only 5 o'clock in the morning an they're ready to go. But before they could go, Mikan's otou-san is already awake and at the front door looking at them.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, otou-san," Mikan greeted while giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"Ohayou, Mi-chan. I see. You're leaving early. Excited to see your little brother?" he asked her with calm voice

"Hai, but I have other reasons to be excited, too."

"I'm not going to ask what are those reasons, but behave when you're inside the academy, ok?!"

"Well, I can't entirely say that I will behave, but I'll try doing that. Bye!"

"Bye, Mi-chan. Send me letters and information, ok?"

"Hai, otou-san."

"Be sure to take care of her, ok, Isamu?" Mikan's father said while facing him.

"Don't worry Sakura-sama, I will," he said with assurance on his voice.

The limousine started to move. The front gate opened up already so the limousine will just go on without stopping. Mikan opened up the window and look back at the entrance of the house. She waves a good-bye to her father as he did the same to her.

* * *

**Academy, Faculty Room…**

"Hey, Narumi, have you heard what happened at U.S.?" a teacher named Misaki asked.

"Huh? No, why?" the man who looks like a woman that named Narumi replied.

"What?! You haven't heard?! Well, I'll just tell it to you then. Apparently, this girl called Blue Rose Angel bombed all of the hide outs and the main branch of A.A.O. in U.S."

"Eh?! She bombed another A.A.O. branch in another country, again?! Then that means the only A.A.O. hide outs that is left is the one in here at Japan."

"You're right Narumi-sensei. So there will be a chance that Blue Rose Angel will come to Japan," a man with a frog on his shoulder said.

"It seems this Blue Rose Angel is popular at the faculty members, but why do you have interest in this issue, Jinno-sensei?" Narumi asked.

"It's because even the RIAA can't find any information at this girl. And she's also a threat to the academy because it is said that she doesn't like the academy's ways of fighting A.A.O." Jin-Ji--, I mean Jinno-sensei replied to him.

"Then the higher ups must have their eyes set on her because if she bombed all the A.A.O. branches in other countries, she must be more powerful than them," Misaki said with seriousness in his voice and Narumi nod in agreement.

"Hey, guys, do we have a new student that supposed to come today?" a lady named Serina-sensei asked while looking at her crystal ball.

"No, Serina-sensei. Why you ask?" Narumi asked with curiosity.

"That's because there's a limousine in the front gate. Oh, wait. This isn't the academy's limousine. It someone else's," she answered.

"How do you know?" Misaki asked her.

"Because the front of the limousine doesn't have the academy logo, but instead, it has a sakura petal and a letter S in the front."

"Wait. I know who has that kind of logos. Hmm…I think it was… um… SHOOT!! The limousine is owned by the Sakura's!" Narumi shouted in panic.

"The Sakura's?! Narumi, tell the guards to open the gate and wait for the limousine in front of the building!" Jinno-sensei shouted and ordered him in surprised.

"Hai!"

Everyone was in panic. I forgot to mention that the Sakura's has been the no. 1 richest family in the world for 30 long years. But that's not all, the Sakura family has been known for having the strongest offensive and defensive Alices so they are famous among the higher ups, teachers, and some of the students, and they're also known for giving the biggest financial help for the Academy.

"Everyone! Be calm and show respect," Jinno-sensei said while he's still panicking.

"…" Everyone stayed in silent because this the first time they saw him in panic while saying 'Be calm' when he can't.

* * *

**Front gates of the Academy…**

"Isamu, why did you stop the car?" Mikan asked him.

"That's because we're already here sleepyhead," he replied with irritation and not caring if she was his boss or not.

"Why are you irritated?!" she sad while she is starting to get irritated, too.

"Well, the freakin' guard won't let us in unless we have a stupid appointment!!"

"Stop being irritated then. You make me irritated, too. You wait and that guard will come to us saying we can get in, so chillax, Isamu," she said while trying not to get irritated at him.

The guard went near to the limousine and knock on the window where Isamu was near at as soon after what she said. Isamu opened the window and the guard bows his head down.

"Gomennasai. We were just informed by the teachers to let you in. You may come in now. And again, gomennasai if we hold back your business with the academy."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not calling the academy first before I went here, so it's ok."

The man tried to look where the voice came from and it was from the girl in the hoody dress. He thought she was weird, but cute at the same time. He bowed down again while Isamu press a button that made the window closed again.

Isamu was glaring at Mikan after what she said to the guard.

"What?!"

He started driving again then they stopped in front of the building where the faculty is. They got off the car and they saw a blonde man with amethyst orbs standing in the entrance of the building.

"_Is this person a man or a woman?" _they both thought at the same time then sweat dropped.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Narumi-san desu. I'm a homeroom teacher in this academy. Oh! You must be Mr. Sakura's daughter, Sakura Mikan. What brings you here Ms. Sakura?" Narumi said.

"Please call me Mikan. I'm here to enroll at the academy. But first, answer my question; Are you a man or a woman?" she ask with a really high curiosity and then both guys fell anime style and sweat dropped.

'_This idiotic girl can't keep her curiosity inside for a second! But then again, I might have been the one who would ask him if my curiosity got the better of me!!' _Isamu thought while sweat dropping.

"I'm a man and I'm not gay. Now, about the enrollment. Well… um… you see Ms. Sa--, I mean Mikan-chan you just can't en--," he was interrupted by Isamu.

"Don't worry, she's an Alice. I'm her bodyguard and personal driver, Isamu. I'm an Alice, too, so no need to hide anything."

"Oh… Ok! I'll do the paper works for your enrollment, and I might become your homeroom teacher since you're the same age as my students. Umm… How about you Isamu... umm… do you have a last name?"

"No, I'm an orphan since I was born. I'll be staying here and just stands by if she needs to go to the company or bringing her some paper works, Mr. Sakura-sama requested it," Isamu said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I asked. I'll just get you an academy pass so you can go in and out. You'll also be staying as a guest here, then. Oh! And before I forgot, what is your alice Mikan-chan?"

"I'll only tell you my Alice, but you don't have to know what Isamu has. Also, you'll only know one of my _Alices _and you, or the whole academy, has to figure out what my other Alice, ok?" she said and giggled a bit.

"Hmm… ok then. Now, what's your alice?"

"My first Alice was the Nullification Alice and my second Alice is for me to know and for you to find out!! Oh, wait Narumi-sensei. Can you please bring me to the Headmaster's office? I have some business to do with him." she giggled again in joy but with a little hint of a grin.

"Okay, Mikan-chan!! Just follow me," Narumi said while starting walking and the two of them started to follow behind him. Little did he know that the two are looking at each other with microscopic grins in their faces and have the same thought in their minds.

'_This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

**Cafeteria; breakfast time….**

"Hey, guys!! This morning when I used my Hearing Alice, I heard the faculty panicking! Even Jinno-sensei!!" a random guy just said to his friends, but enough for the whole cafeteria to hear and make them interested in their conversation.

"What the heck happened that made the faculty go in panic? Mostly, Jinno-sensei?!" one of his friend asked that made him eager because no one, and **no one**, has even made Jinno-sensei panic.

(A/N: Well, you know what makes him panic if you know what I meant.)

"Well, when I used my Alice at the time I woke up, I heard that the gay teacher saying, _**'SHOOT! The limousine is owned by the Sakura's!' **_and then Jinno-sensei shouted, _**'The Sakura's?!**_ _**Narumi, tell the guards to open the gate and wait for the limousine in front of the building!'**_."

One of his friends choked his food and some had wide eyes and jaw dropped(like this 0o0). The others didn't know what's going on. Then his choked friend tried to speak to him.

"You idiot! They will be really in panic! The Sakura family has been the no.1 richest family in the world for 30-freakin'-long-years!!" his choked friend shouted at him as he grabs a glass of water for his friend to drink.

"Then, you'll be more shocked after I heard Narumi's conversation with the daughter of the Sakura family!!" Now the whole cafeteria is listening hard to what the boy is going to say next.

"She's going to be enrolled at the academy and she will be at the same class like us!!" Now all of the people in the cafeteria was shocked. Really. Some of them just knew that the Sakura family is the no.1 richest family in the world, but now the daughter of the Sakura family is going to the academy to study?! Like, what the heck?!

"She's an Alice?! What her Alice then?!" his other friend asked eagerly.

"Apparently, she's a multi-alice user, but she only told her first Alice which was nullification and she said that the gay teacher, or maybe even the whole academy, has to figure out what her second Alice is."

Now, all of the people in the cafeteria are getting more interested about the Sakura girl. Hell, she even got the attention of the Ice Queen after she just heard the words '_no. 1 richest family in the world for 30-freakin'-long-years.'_ She knows that the Sakura family is the richest family, but she didn't know that long. Now that she knows that the Sakura girl is going to be her classmate because the guy with the Hearing Alice is in the same class with her like his friends, she's plotting on how to get loads of cash from the girl. Oh boy. This is gonna be one heck of school year for them. Seriously.

* * *

**Headmaster's office…**

"Ok, then. I'll tell the teacher of _his_ ability type class to move _him_ to another class type," the head master sighed in give up.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Headmaster-san. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Ja," the brunette smiled in with joy after they left the room because she knows she successfully turned things upside-down for the headmaster to get what she wants.

'_Man! I didn't know this girl can turn things around to make sure she gets what she wants. I'll have to be more careful with her after all, she is a Sakura. I have to go another way to know what her second Alice since her Nullification Alice is activated and she's on guard to protect it,' _the head master thought while heading back to the stack of papers that is needed to be signed.

* * *

**Hallways…**

"That was fun, wasn't it, Isamu?" Mikan said still smiling that her plan work perfectly fine.

"Heck, yeah! Did you saw his face when it turned frightened?" Isamu asked while laughing at what happened.

"Aha-ha-ha… it was priceless. I saw all the emotion he did with his face!!"

"Ehe-he-he. I almost roll on the floor because of that. But you do realize that someone was eavesdropping in our conversation with the headmaster, right Mikan?" he said with a little seriousness.

"Hai. I already know who it was, but I want him to hear our conversation so I put my nullification on around him so that the Headmaster won't notice."

"So who's this 'he' person?"

"Tee-hee. It's Narumi-sensei!"

"Oh… the stupid gay teacher…"

"Hey! He said he's not gay so stop calling him like that!"

"Whatever. Even if he really isn't gay, he acts like one. Beside aren't you mad at him awhile ago?"

"Tee-hee. Yes, I am mad at him awhile ago, but I think he's a nice person so I'll let him get away with it. And I'm not going to protest at what you said to him acting like a gay because he does. "

"Well, I'm glad we're in agreement. Now, go to your room and change in to your uniform while I go fixed my things in my room since I already told the robot maids to fix yours."

"Eh?! But how about my hoody dress?"

"Don't worry. You'll just have to wear the uniform under the hoody dress so no need to panic."

"Oh… OK then!! Ja!!"

"Ja."

* * *

_Oyasumi – Good night._

_Ohayou gozaimasu – Good morning._

_Gomennasai – Sorry._

_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa __(name) __desu – Pleased to meet you. I am __(name) __._

* * *

**Mikan: **Sorry readers. But Chi Chu is lying on the floor due to the constant hit she got from Hotaru's baka gun.

**Hotaru:** She'll be fine after the next update (points the baka gun at you) so you better review

**Natsume:** (fireball in his hand) Or else.

**Mikan:** Readers, please, don't mind them. They were just tired because Chi Chu wreck everything on her path.

**G.A. cast: **(very nervous)** P-Pls R-read a-and R-re-review. Ja ne!! **(runs away again)

**Mikan: **Hey!! Wait for me!!


	3. 3rd Rose: Request of Her Lil' Bro

**Chi Chu:** Thanks for the reviews. Man, my head still hurts due to the constant hit from Hotaru's baka gun in the 2nd chapter.

**Hotaru:** (still very pissed) It's your fault. You wreck everything and you even wreck some of my inventions!

**Chi Chu:** Fine, fine. I'll just pay you 20,000 rabbits (in dollar currency) for all the inventions that I wreck.

**Hotaru:** (dollar signs in her eyes) Deal.

**Chi Chu:** (sweat drops) Okay… well, here's the money (gives the money)

**Hotaru:** It was a pleasure you pay for the already destroyed ones that I was about to throw out (runs away with the scooter)

**G.A. cast:** 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

**Chi Chu:** NANI?! Hotaruuuu!! Give me back my moneyyyyyyy!! (runs after Hotaru)

**Mikan & **_**Natsume**_**: Chi Chu/ **_**Doggy Call**_** doesn't own Gakuen Alice** _**or its characters.**_

* * *

Isamu's Profile

**Name:** Isamu

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 21-years-old

**Alice:** (will be revealed later on the next chapters to come)

**Occupation:** Mikan's bodyguard and driver

**Hair color:** Midnight blue

**Eye color:** Steel gray

**Info/Bio: **An orphaned since birth. He was adopted by the Sakuras when he was 13 to be Mikan's personal assistant since Mikan suggested it and she doesn't like the ones they picked for her. The Sakuras treated him a part of the family. Mikan declares that he was her onii-chan, but she doesn't call him with the honorifics. He can be overprotective when a boy gets too closed to Mikan. (More info will be reveal later on)

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**3****rd**** Rose**

**Request of Her Lil' Bro**

* * *

Mikan was in her room and putting her uniform on. Her body curves was perfectly fitting on in the white shirt with the blue ribbon. She decided not to wear the school uniform's coat because the hoody dress she's wearing is perfectly assigned for winter season. Her blue checkered skirt show her waist figure, but too bad though, now one will see that the uniform fitted her right because she will wear it under her black cat hoody dress.

(**A/N:** Some of her hoody dresses are perfectly assigned for weather and seasons. XD)

She just let her hair fall down. She put her hood up making her face covered and unable to be seen again. She brushed her hair a little and put a couple of strands in the front. She put the school boots on, since it the color match with her dress, which was knee length. She went to the dinning table and grabbed an apple from the basket full of fruits that the academy gave to her as a welcome present. She went outside of her special star room to go to the Faculty Room since she still don't know which class she was, but she got lost. When she reached one of the hallways, she saw Narumi walking.

"Narumi-sensei! Wait up!" she called to get his attention and run after him.

"Oh Mikan-chan, I thought you were just going to attend school tomorrow since you didn't come at the Faculty awhile ago and you might be tired," he said to her.

"Gomennasai, my 'business' with the Headmaster took more time than I expected and I kinda got lost so I was late," she apologized.

"Well, it's fine then. Umm… Mikan-chan, why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

"Oh, I'm wearing it but it's covered by my dress. How about you Narumi-sensei, why are you wearing… err… a doggy suit?" she asked while sweat dropping. Narumi was wearing a dog ear headband and an overall Dog costume.

"Oh, this? I just felt like wearing this costume since I saw you wear animal-shaped hoody dresses." Mikan formed his mouth to an "O" shape and thought, '_weird and gay, but nice.'_

The bell rang signaling that the class will start. They stopped in front of the room that has a hanging sign saying 'Class 2-B'. Mikan heard noise from the inside like someone saying 'Quick! The gay teacher is coming!!', but it stopped when they stood in front of the door.

"Mikan-chan this is your classroom. Wait here until I say you could enter, ok?"

"Hai." Narumi entered the room and left Mikan outside waiting for the signal to come in.

* * *

**Inside Class 2-B**

(**A/N:** This is what happened before Narumi entered the class)

"KYAAAA!! NATSUME-SAMA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"RUKA-SAMA! BE MINE!!"

"NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

"NO! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE MARRIED TO THEM BECAUSE I'M THE PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME AND RUKA FAN CLUB! I'M SUMIRE SHOUDA!!" Sumire said to them, but they didn't listen or cared.

"Go away ugly hags! We're not going to marry any of you," Natsume said with a glare.

"That's right because they will only marry me, Koizumi Luna," Luna said as she tried to hug Natsume and Ruka, but failed to do so because Natsume burned her hair and Ruka called the mice to bite her, then she started running around.

Let me tell you something about Luna. Luna is the so-called 'Queen' of the academy because her family is the 10th richest family in the world. She has a blonde hair with grayish blue eyes and she's the total opposite of Mikan in being a rich girl. She's a spoiled brat, a slut and b-tch to others. She _needs _to wear make-up to look beautiful in front of others, so in other words, she doesn't have both outer and inner beauty. She has her own fan club, but she only sees them as her servants. Nobody dares to mess with her or you'll suffer the consequences, well with the excluding of Ruka and Natsume because they're the hottest guys in the school.

Now, the hottest guys. Natsume and Ruka are known as 'The Heartthrob and the Prince' in the Academy. Natsume has a raven hair with crimson orbs and Ruka has a blonde hair with deep oceanic blue eyes. Natsume wasn't really rich, but his family lives in a big house though it isn't what you called a mansion. Ruka is from a rich family. In fact, his mom is a very well known fashion designer and his family got the 20th place for the 20 richest families in the world. The two was a complete opposite. Natsume was arrogant, rude, and mean to others, while Ruka is sweet, gentle, and nice to others. Despite of their differences in personality, they became best friend since childhood.

Natsume burned all of the fan girls' hair and all of them run away from the two. This is what happens everyday when they go inside the classroom. Ruka suddenly spoke to Natsume.

"Natsume, did you heard that the Sakura heiress is going to study here?"

"An heiress? Tch. Another one like the slut (Luna)."

"Narumi-sensei is coming with the Sakura girl!!" the guy with the Hearing Alice shouted.

All of them where panicking. They don't want the gay teacher to use his Alice on them. Main reason: It will be gross to look at and it will be grosser if their self was the one who got to be the victim. "Quick! The gay teacher is coming!!" someone in the room shouted. When they got to their seat, they become quiet. Then Narumi-sensei walked in- No. let me write it again- Narumi skipped in the classroom and everyone sweat dropped when they saw what he was wearing. Everyone thought, '_So the gay teacher became an animal teacher now, huh?'_

"Ohayou class!!" he greeted them.

"Ohayou!" they replied with a little excitement since they already know that there's a new student. Most likely the boys in the class, excluding the ones on the back row, because it was a girl.

"We have a new student and she's the heiress of the Sakura family. Please treat her nicely. You can come in now."

The door opened and they saw Mikan in her hoody dress. They thought the same thing, '_Why isn't she wearing the school uniform?' _The boys were disappointed because they weren't able to see her face completely, only the lips.

(**A/N: **Her hood is up so they can't see her whole face.)

"Please introduce yourself to them," he said to her.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu." The boys become interested to her again when they heard her angelic voice. Some students raised their hands to ask question. Narumi picked one of them. The student asked, "What's her star rank and Alice?"

"I'm a Special Star and a multi-alice user. My first Alice is Nullification, but I can't tell you my second Alice, you have to figure it out for yourselves," Mikan answered. Narumi picked another one, but Sumire interrupted.

"EH?! Why does she have to be a Special Star like _my _Natsume-sama?!" and all fan girls nodded their head even Luna.

"Shut up you hag. I'm not yours," Natsume said icily to her with the manga still on his face. The voice send shivers down to her spine.

"I'm a Special Star because I already mastered my Alices," she said to her, but Sumire wasn't satisfied.

"Yeah right. They just made you a Special Star because you're just the Sakura heiress." Mikan became quiet and Sumire smirked, but her face turned confused when she saw Mikan's lips formed a smirked. Narumi was about to speak, but he stopped when he heard Mikan giggle. He suddenly felt dizzy. He looked at the classroom and saw that all of the students were feeling the same thing. Then Mikan started to speak.

"You're feeling dizzy, yes? That's because I'm using my Nullification Alice in every corner of the room, but it's only on the low point. If I used it on medium point, you'll feel sick, and you won't be able to use your Alice even though it only protects the user when someone uses their Alice on them. If I used it to the highest point, you'll faint and your Alice will go haywire inside your body. There's a possibility that your own Alice might hurt you, too. Also, I can use it like a barrier to other people if they are being attacked with Alice," she finished and stopped using her Nullification.

Everyone in the room was feeling better after she stopped using her Alice. They were also amazed that she really mastered her Alice in her age, though it was only her Nullification that she demonstrated. Now they know that she really mastered it and deserves a Special Star.

"So who else has a question for Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked. One of the students raised her hand and asked, "Why is she wearing a black cat hoody dress instead of the school uniform?"

Mikan giggle a little then she answered, "I'm wearing the school uniform, but you won't see it because I'm wearing it under my dress." Then the random girl asked again, "Why are you wearing a hoody dress, then?"

"Well, I just want to wear something like this," she simply answered and everyone else formed a 'O' shape mouth, but Sumire didn't believe what she said again.

"No, I bet you're just ugly and hiding away your ugly face!" she said and laugh, but Narumi defended Mikan.

"You're wrong Shouda-san! Mikan was really beau--,"

"Sensei, please be quiet and don't tell them how I look. They'll be able to see my face after all of you figure out my other Alice. Well, excluding you since you caught me off guard and saw my face. This is the only thing you could do for me since I save you from your eavesdropping in my conversation from the Headmaster and have my forgiveness," she cut off, but she whispered the last sentence that only he can hear it.

Narumi laughed nervously and whisper back to her, "So you knew I was eavesdropping on what you were talking about?" Mikan nodded in response then he said, "Well, ok then. So who wants to become Mikan's partner?" Every boy in the class raise their hands. But Narumi being himself played the matchmaker. (Again)

"Hmm… How about you Natsume? You don't mind, do you?" Everyone was waiting for his reply. No fan girls decided to interrupt because they were also scared when he used his icily voice to Sumire. They were praying that he would say no.

"Whatever," he answered much to the fan girls' dismay. Sumire was about to protest again, but he saw Narumi with a _protest-or-I-will-use-my-Alice-on-you_ look. She shivered on the thought of Narumi using his Alice on her so she kept her mouth shut. The other students and fan girls notice the looked he gave to Sumire so they just shut their mouths, too.

"Ok! Then it's settled. Mikan-chan's partner will be Natsume. She'll seat with him on the back row seat. It will be free period since we have a new student. Ja!" he said while he skipped out of the class.

Luna was looking at Mikan with jealousy because she was partner with Natsume even though she was first to arrive in the academy and from a rich family, too. She thought of something and smirked, '_If I befriended her, maybe I could use her with her money and be close to Natsume.' _Unbeknownst to her the mind-reader, Koko, read her thoughts, but he decided to stay silent.

Mikan sighed and was about to walk to her seat when someone went near her. It was Luna. She has her innocent eyes put on her face, but her classmates knew better of what she is trying to do.

"My name Koizumi Luna, the daughter of the 10th richest family in the world, the Koizumi family, it's a pleasure to meet you," she introduce with a sweet voice, which made her classmates wants to puke on spot. Mikan looked at her from head to toe without Luna seeing her eyes and any part of her face except the lips.

"Nice to meet you, Koizumi-san," she replied but she still observing her.

Luna holds Mikan's hand then she said with a friendly tone, "I can become your best friend in here since we're both from a rich family."

Mikan looked at her hands that Luna was holding. "I think you're a nice person," she said to Luna while Luna was thinking, '_This is easier than I thought. This girl can be easily fooled!' _She didn't know that Mikan is about to add something to her sentence.

"I think you're a nice person for a slut." Luna twitch at what Mikan said to her and let go of Mikan's hand. Everyone in the class was surprised because Mikan just said it in front of her and the class without fear. The class thought, '_She's dead.'_ The first and last person to call Luna a slut in front of everybody is a fan girl that was ruined for the rest of her life after she said it to her. That's why they don't mess with her.

"Eh? What do you mean Sakura-san?" But she continued on her thought, '_How dare she call me a slut in front of the class!'_

"I meant was stop acting all nice and friendly because it doesn't suit a slut like you. I can see through a person's real personality by looking at their eyes and listening to their voice even if they are acting. But even if I didn't look at your eyes or hear your voice, I already know that you're a slut because you put too much make-up on your face which only sluts do."

"No, Saku--,"

"Stop acting and don't come near me nor even touch me. I don't want _slut germs_ in my body and I don't want to become a slut like you," she said while spraying her hands with 'Slut Germ-free spray' and left Luna standing on her spot dumbfounded.

Mikan was about to sit when she saw Natsume with his manga on his face. Mikan looked at the manga then she took it away with a smile forming on her lips. Everyone gasped at what she just did because no one in the right mind will took away Natsume's manga if he's using it (well, he's using it to cover his face), but she just shrugged it. Natsume glared at her; again, she shrugged it off.

"OHHH!! This is the manga I've been waiting to come out for a month!! YEHEY!! I can finally read it!!" she shouted in joy while scanning the pages. Natsume was now using his famous death glare at her, but she still wasn't paying attention to him. Koko who was watching intently at what was happening suddenly heard Luna saying in her mind, '_Go to hell Sakura Mikan!'_ He looked where Luna is and saw her with a metal stick and running in speed towards Mikan.

"SAKURA-SAN! LOOK OUT!" he shouted and everyone in the class saw Luna with a metal stick which was about to hit Mikan in the head. They covered their eyes with their hands or shut it tight because they were afraid on what is going to happen. They heard the metal stick fell on the floor. When they tried to look, they saw Mikan was standing and Luna lying on the ground.

"Consider yourself lucky that I only blocked your 'chi' (pressure point) in your arms or you'll be in the hospital for 2 weeks, Koizumi-san," she said to the lying body of Luna in the ground. Everyone in the room was surprised that she beat Luna with only pressing her chi, even Natsume. But Natsume's case was different; he saw the whole thing she did and became amazed.

* * *

**10 seconds before what happened…**

**Natsume's POV**

I was stopped in my tracks as I saw the slut was about to hit the Sakura girl in the head with a metal stick. I saw some of my classmates covered their eyes with their own hands or shut it tight, but I didn't. When the metal stick was only inches away from her head, she suddenly jump in a lightning speed to dodge the attack and made a back flip in the air. She landed perfectly behind her (Luna). She grabbed the slut's arm and pressed a part of her arm. I saw the slut became unconscious and fell on the floor. The metal stick she was holding made a sound when she hit the floor. After she the metal made a sound, my classmates opened their eyes and was shocked that it the slut who is lying instead of the Sakura girl.

"Consider yourself lucky that I only blocked your 'chi' in your arms or you'll be in hospital for 2 weeks, Koizumi-san," the Sakura girl said.

My classmates were surprised that she only blocked her 'chi', even I'm surprise. Some of them don't even know what 'chi' is. Idiots.

'_She is strange, but she's also something else. Interesting. I'll figure out what you second Alice is, little girl.'_

**End of POV

* * *

******

Normal POV

"Don't worry about Koizumi-san. Just let her lie down on the floor," she said to them. She doesn't really have to say it to them because they didn't like Luna either so they're not going to even bother. Mikan looked at Natsume and the manga she's holding then she realized it was his.

"Oh! Gomennasai, I took it without permission. Here you go," she said while handing him the manga which he grabbed.

**BAM!**

Everyone look at where the sound came from, which was the door. In the door was standing a 7-year-old boy with silver locks and teal orbs, his name is Hijiri Youichi. He was panting, but he was able to breath normally again. Then Sumire came near him.

"Youichi-kun, did you come here to see your Sumire-nee-chan?!" she said while running towards him with a hug, but he dodge her and her face hit the wall.

"Shut up hag and you're not my onee-chan," he said while running towards Mikan and hug her legs since he was only her waist level then he continued what he was saying, "Mikan-nee-chan is my only onee-chan you ugly."

Everyone gasped at what he just said. _'How did they know each other and are they even related?'_ they all thought. Mikan seems know what they're thinking so she explained it to them.

"Youichi was adopted by the Sakuras after his parents died in a plane crash from a business trip in America when he was only 8-months-old. Our parents were best friends in High school so they thought of adopting him since he doesn't have any relatives anymore, but we let him used his family's last name which is Hijiri, even though we adopted him."

Everyone was sad at what they just heard about Youichi, but Youichi didn't care because he already knows it when he was 3-years-old before the Academy took him away. Youichi looked at Mikan and smiled at her then she smiled back.

"Long time no see, Mikan-nee. I missed you so much!"

"Yes, long time no see, You-chan. I missed you, too," she said then picked Youichi up and hug him. They broke the hug, but Mikan is still holding Youichi.

"I just heard that you were here awhile ago from the teachers who were talking in the hallways. I dashed over here to see you. So what brings you here?"

"Nothing. I just want to go at this school. By the way You-chan, you're out of the Dangerous Ability Type Class. You're going to be put in to another type class."

"Wait. I don't want to be transferred to another type class nee-chan, just tell them to not make me do those _things, _please?" he said while using the irresistible puppy dog eyes of his. Mikan tried to look away, but he imagines the puppy dog eyes in her mind then she finally gives up.

"Fine. I'll tell it to the Headmaster later. When I was not around, did someone bully you in here Youichi?"

"Yes, there is, but they stopped bullying me because Natsume-onii-chan burned them and protected me. He's in the D.A. type class, too, like me." Mikan looked at Natsume for 5 seconds flat.

"Thank you for protecting my little brother when he was getting bullied," she thanked him with a slight bow.

"Hn."

"Mikan-nee, can you do me a favor?" Mikan looked at Youichi with her full attention.

"Yes, what is it, You-chan?"

"Can you take out Natsume-onii-chan from the _things_ that the D.A. class do?"

* * *

**Chi Chu: **He-he. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I got to go now. I'm still trying to find where Hotaru is. (runs away again)

**Hotaru: **The idiot didn't even notice that I was right behind her back. Tch. Stupid idiot.

**Natsume:** Hn. Ahou.

**Mikan: **(whisper) Those two have the same personality.

**G.A. cast:** (sweat drops) **Pls Read n Review! Ja Ne!!**


	4. 4th Rose: Mischievous Siblings

**Chi Chu: **Sorry for the late update, minna-san! My computer was broken when I was about done with the chapter. Thanks for the chapter 3 reviews from:

**Smoochynose ,**** Lakadako , XxCrystal RainxX , owly-chan , crimsoneyes44 , Blizzel , crimsonMoonlight20 , xXOrangesakuraXx , starrynight3800 , BabyLinn , Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX , Lycrea , Bunny Music , eileene , Sakura-Krystal-Kari , AYUMU10 , -natsume-luvr25- , oObroken-wingsOo , xXStarryangelzXx , iimAdOrKabLe , Chocolatexpudding**

**Mikan:**So, Chi Chu, why was your computer broken?

**Natsume:** Probably she just clicks and type not knowing what it is for.

**Chi Chu: **N-no. The computer broke by itself. Yeah, that's right! It broke by itself! '_Damn! He figure it out! Well, not all, but I close the pop ups and I accidentally push the yes button! ARGGHH! The stupid thing caught me off guard!!'_

**Koko:** She's lying. (runs away)

**Chi Chu: **S-shut up Koko! And don't read my mind! Hey! Come back here!! (runs after Koko)

**Natsume: **Idiots.

**G.A. cast: **(nods their heads) **Chi Chu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**4****th**** Rose**

**Mischievous Siblings**

* * *

"_Mikan-nee, can you do me a favor?" Mikan looked at Youichi with her full attention._

"_Yes, what is it, You-chan?"_

"_Can you take out Natsume-onii-chan from the __things__ that the D.A. class do?"_

* * *

Only three people in the class knows what the two siblings are talking about regarding Natsume and everyone else are out of the picture. The three people who know what they're talking about are:

Nogi Ruka – an animal lover and Natsume's best friend

Imai Hotaru – known as the Money Lover Freak (add this and face your doom) and Blackmailing / Ice Queen

Yome Kokoro – the mind-reader

Natsume was surprised and shocked at what just Youichi asked for, and so is Mikan, but they both hid it. The brunette knows her Otouto-kun very well then anyone else. She knows that he only do favors for his own unless he really cares and like the person to do a favor for him/ her. She looked at Youichi's teal eyes and saw seriousness and determination in it, trying to prove that he wants this favor to be granted, badly. Mikan decided to look at Natsume's eyes without him noticing. She saw the same emotions and feelings that Youichi had in his eyes when he was told of his parents, but she also saw more of it than what Youichi showed in the past. Maybe, he got it worse than Youichi's situation back then. Mikan shifted her eyes and looked at Youichi again.

"Gomennasai, You-chan, but I can't help him," she said in a sad tone.

"_Can't_?" Youichi asked her.

"I can't help him. Not yet," she answered.

"What do you mean '_not yet_'?" he asked again.

"I can't help him right now since… since…"

"Since what?" he demanded. Youichi knows that her sister will make an excuse, but he'll make sure that she will do the favor.

"Umm… since the academy has to find out what my second Alice is. Yeah! That's right! If they found out what my second Alice is, I can help him after!" she said. A little too fast in Youichi's point of view. He decided he'll let her get away from the secrets she's hiding from him. _For now._

"Then it's a promise, ok?" he said while putting his pinkyin front of her. The brunette shook his pinky with hers to do a pinky promise and said, "Promise."

"But don't you think they we'll have a hard time on guessing your second Alice?" Youichi asked, wait, more like informed her.

"Don't worry You-chan, someone who's working here at the Academy knows my second Alice." Youichi lighten up a little because it will fasten things up on getting his onii-san out of those _things_, but it soon faded after she added something to what she was saying.

"The only problem is if that person could recognize me again without seeing my face."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

(**A/N:**This is during Mikan and Youichi's conversation.)

I was shocked at what Youichi just said but I hid it. I don't want my reputation to be ruined now, do I? Why did Youichi even ask her like that? I do want to get out of those missions and get my sister back, but I doubt that she will help me anyways. Beside I'm just a stranger to her, she only knows me as Youichi's savior when he's in trouble.

'_Huh? Why do I feel being stared at?'_

I looked around but they all looking at the two siblings, so I just shrugged the feeling. I saw that the Sakura girl is staring at Youichi then she finally told her answer to Youichi.

"Gomennasai, You-chan, but I can't help him," was her answer. I knew it. She won't help me because I'm just a stranger to her. Nothing more. Nothing else.

"Can't?" Youichi asked to her. Maybe I should butt in right now since their conversation involves my life. Before I could even speak, the girl cut me off.

"I can't help him. Not yet." Okay. Now I'm confused. She said she can't help me and now she's saying she can't help me, not yet. So which is it? Is she going to help or not?

"What do you mean '_not yet_'?" That's my question, too. What did she meant _not yet_?

"Umm… since the academy has to find out what my second Alice is. Yeah! That's right! If they found out what my second Alice is, I can help him after!"

What?! She'll help me?! But she just said that she can't help me! Wait, she said _can't_, so she could just help me now even if the academy doesn't know her other Alice? Something's not right. If she could, why wait when there's nothing to risk in the process. Right?

"Then it's a promise, ok?" Youichi said then they did the pinky something whatever you call that and the Sakura girl replied, "Promise."

"But don't you think they we'll have a hard time on guessing your second Alice?" Youichi asked her. Crap. If Youichi that, then that means her second Alice might be rare. Damn. If it was, then it will take a longer time before I'll be out of those missions.

"Don't worry You-chan, someone who's working here at the Academy knows my second Alice." I looked at Youichi and he sighed of relieved like me, but our relived soon faded when she added, "The only problem is if that person could recognize me again without seeing my face." So it's really going to be hard to find what her second Alice, huh? Even so, I'm still going to figure it out in no time.

'_I'll figure out what your secrets, no matter what.'_

* * *

**End of POV **

After Mikan promised Youichi that she will do the favor, she put him down. Youichisaw Luna lying on the floor with a metal stick near her. He grabbed the metal stick and poke Luna's body then he said, "I was about to ask you for another favor about putting a certain ugly slut unconscious, but I guess you already did when you saw her slutty ways."

"Why did you want to put Koizumi-san unconscious, You-chan?" she said with a little glint on her eyes that only Youichi noticed.

"This slut bullies me when she knows no one is around to protect me, so cut the crap, Mikan-nee," he said with so much venom on his voice while Natsume was burning inside of what happens when he's not around Youichi. Mikan, who was keeping it cool when she saw Luna from the very beginning she introduced herself to her, snapped at what she just heard.

"How dare she do that to you?! So what kind of revenge do you want, the _fast day pain_ or the _slow_ _day by day torture_?" she asked with much more venom than Youichi that cause everyone (even the two stoics) to flinch. Youichi smirked at what he just heard from her and answered, "I'll pick the '_slow day by day torture'_ since the slut did it to me like that."

"Ok! That's it. Because of her stupidity, not only we will torture her, we'll also ruin their family business." Youichi lifted his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that her family name won't be at the list of the top richest family in the world or here at Japan," she explained to him. Youichismiled evilly at her before he went outside and grabbed something near the door. When he went back inside, he brought along a big bottle rocket with a rope. Everyone was wondering on where did he bought or got the big bottle rocket.

(**A/N:** Big bottle rocket that you can see in cartoons like Tom and Jerry.)

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess what you are going to do You-chan!" Mikansaid with excitement.

"Fine."

"Umm… Ah! You're going to shoot Luna with the bottle rocket, right?" Some students in the class was shocked, some smirked, while the others were smiling.

"Close, but not quiet." The ones who were smiling frowned because it was a good idea to get back Luna, even the ones who smirked. (Hint: starts with H & N)

"Oh! Oh! How about this! You'll tie her in the bottle rocket and make her explode in the sky, right?!" Once again, they smiled but wider this time.

"BINGO! We have a winner!" The students that were smiling and who were smirking had an evil smile. They liked how the two of them thinks.

Mikan opened the window at the front near the chalkboard. When she opened it, a cat jump in from nowhere and started purring in her leg. The others looked at the cat but frowned as they saw it was a black cat. You know the saying _Black cat means bad luck,_right? Well these people don't like bad luck at all since being at the academy is kinda bad luck already and they don't want to have more of it. They were surprised that Mikan picked it up instead of shooing it away from her. They were confused and you could see 'why' written all over their face. Youichi, who was still dragging Luna's body to tie it on the rocket, noticed their 'why-face' look so he will explain it to them since his sister won't even bother telling them.

"That's her pet cat, Mizuki a.k.a. her-partner-in-crime." Most of the student wonders on what did he meant by '_her-partner-in-crime.'_As if Youichi had read their minds, he answered, "You'll see later on." This made them more curious than ever.

"Did you do what I instructed to you, Mizuki?" The cats seems to know what she was talking about and nodded it's head in response while Mikan plastered a little mischievous smile on her face and so did Youichi.

"Ne, You-chan, want to do the countdown with me?"

'_Countdown?'_ Everyone in the room thought.

"Fine, but you'll do the countdown while I lit up the bottle rocket to send this slut to explode at the skies to explode." Everyone was thinking that it was just a countdown for launching a rocket. Boy, are they so wrong! The countdown is also for something bigger that what they expected.

"Ok. Just a few more seconds before the countdown and……… START!" Then she started counting.

"5…"

Youichi positioned Luna's body at the rocket.

"4…"

He grabbed the rope and tied it around her and the rocket.

"3…"

Mikan made sure it was tied tightly enough.

"2…"

Youichi lit up the string of the rocket.

"1…"

The rocket flew off to the sky with Luna's body tied with it and…………

"BOOM!!" Mikan and Youichi were giggling a little as they watched fireworks in the skies. The ones who hated Luna or was irritated of her jumped in joy or smiled inwardly of what happened.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"**BOOM!!"** The two siblings broke into a hoard of laughter when they heard the louder explosion.

"**MMMMMIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"**

(**A/N:** The capitalized word was a loud noise or shout. The bold capitalized word was a louder noise or shout.)

The whole class stopped on their tracks after they heard a louder boom and someone who shouted Mikan's name that probably was heard by the whole academy. Everyone looked at the two siblings who were still laughing their hearts out on the floor with the cat. (Cats can laugh?! O.o) Mikan stood up and carried Mizuki in her arms, but she's still giggling a little of what just happened. She walked towards the stoic inventor and looked at her amethyst orbs. She didn't bother on making the stoic inventor see her face because she will see it anyways even before they could figure out her second Alice.

(**A/N:**Mikan knows who Hotaru was since she accidentally saw her profile in the school system when she hacked it.)

On the other hand, when Hotaru saw Mikan's face and her hazel orbs, she was stunned, but kept it under her stoic face. She didn't know that the heiress' beauty was comparison to a goddess. She could be almost called 'The reincarnation of Aphrodite.'

'_I think she's wearing that hoody dress of her so she won't grab attention, especially fan boys,' _Hotaru thought. Unfortunately, Koko read her mind and snickered a little, but she glared hard at him and thought, '_Try saying that or even read my mind again, I'll sell your embarrassing pictures and you'll feel the wrath of my upgraded baka gun."_Koko nodded his head in response while sweating nervously.

"Are you Hotaru Imai?" Mikan asked her.

"Yes. What do you want from me?" she said a little rude to her.

"Oh! Another person who's rude to me other than Isamu. –Chuckles- Well that's fine to me. Anyways, can I borrow two baka guns from you?"

"I'll take what you said to me as a compliment. But what price are you going to offer?"

"Depends. Is it newly upgraded?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll pay 200 rabbits each."

"Deal." Hotaru grabbed two of her newly upgraded baka guns and handed it to Mikan while the brunette gave her the 400 rabbits for the payment. Mikan tossed one of the baka gun to Youichi which he caught perfectly.

"Alright, You-chan. _He _is coming in from the opened window so get ready." Youichi nodded his head and they back away from the opened window until they reached the door.

"Okay. _He _is already here at 3... 2... 1..."

A man who's wearing a gray suit came in from the window as the two siblings predicted. He has a messy midnight blue hair and steel gray eyes. All of the girls had hearts in their eyes because he is very good looking and hot like their so-cool-and-hot-prince-slash-heartthrob... oh I don't know, Natsume and Ruka.

"MIKANNN!! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?! AND WHY ARE YOU AND YOUICHI ARE HOLDING GUNS?! YOU TWO BETTER HAVE A GOOD EX-- Wait. You two are holding guns?!" he asked while looking at the two siblings who were pointing the guns at him.

"O-okay you t-two, put the g-guns away and l-let's talk a-about this," he stuttered. The two of them exchange glances that's saying '_He doesn't know this is a real gun so let's play with him a little.'_

"No." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Have any death wish Isamu?" Mikan asked her personal assistant. That's right. It's Isamu who shouted Mikan's name awhile ago and it was his room that had the louder explosion.

"I won't sermon you if you put the gun away," he pleaded while walking near the chalkboard and the two siblings walking at the same position he's doing that they look like encircling the space they have.

"Ops! Too late." The two of them triggered the gun and...

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Isamu was sent over the wall and ended up in the room next to the class. He was lying unconciously in the ground.

"Idiot. Did he really think that I'm going to use a real gun on him? Did it ever across his mind that I have no one to toy with if he was a goner by now?" Mikan said out loud that made the whole class sweat drop.

"That's what you get for getting an idiotic assistant," Youichi commented.

"Well, he's _my _idiotic assistant," she replied to him.

"True."

Youichi tossed the baka gun he's holding back to Mikan while she handed it back to Hotaru.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Imai-san."

"Yes, and call me Hotaru, not Imai-san."

"Then call me Mikan, Hotaru."

"Ok, Mikan."

Mikan turned around and face her little brother who was poking Isamu's body, checking if he will wake up anytime soon.

"Ne, You-chan, want to go and find a secret meeting place where Isamu won't find us?" she asked.

"Sure. There's nothing to do in here anyways and I really don't want to hear a stupid sermon from your idiotic assistant as much as you do." Then both of them walked near the opened window ready to jump. The brunette looked at the class one last time and said,

"If a teacher comes here, tell them to take Isamu in the hospital since he may wake up until tomorrow or after two days. When they asked where slut(Luna) went, tell that she felt sick a little and went to her room to rest for awhile. And if they asked you where am I, tell them I ditch class and I caused why Isamu was lying unconsciously in the floor and the louder explosions so they don't need to worry about anything. That's all so, ja ne!"

The two of them jumped out of the window leaving everyone in shocked. Why you may asked? It's because their room is on the 5th floor. Everyone (except 3) rushed to the window and saw the two of them do some somersaults and landed gracefully to the ground. Everyone who saw it was amazed. When they tried to looked where the two are, they were already gone.

Narumi came in class and asked them what happened but they only told him what Mikan told them to say. He can't believe at frist that Mikan ditch class, on her first day, too, but Hotaru show a video tape where Mikan was admitting everything the class told him so he believe them again. He send Isamu to the hospital as what the students have told him to do. After class ended, no one saw the two siblings around the buildings.

(**A/N:**Hotaru video tape everything from the start after Mikan beat Luna.)

* * *

**Night: Somewhere in the Hospital**

Isamu recovered faster than what the two siblings thought he would be since they shoot him 6x. He opened his eyes and saw white everything around him. He thought, '_Am I in heaven?' _He looked at what he was wearing which was a green clothing.

'_Baka. I'm at the stupid hospital.'_

He tried to remember of why was he in the hospital. He remembered that Mikan and Youichi shoot him with a gun, but it made a sound that says 'Baka.' He looked at at a part o his body if he got a gun shot, but he only saw some bruises in his body. Then he hit his forehead with his hand.

'_Damn. It was a fake gun, but it still hurted me **a lot**.'_

He tried to move around, but his body still hurts from the fake gun shots he got. He gave up since it will only hurts more. He looked at the table besides him and saw a letter. He read it.

_To Isamu:_

_Don't worry about your messy room. The dirt that's in it will be clean after midnight, but your things that went out of place because of the explosion won't :D Anyways, you might want to take a really long shower since the stink bomb the I put on your room will make a person smell worse every hours that passed. By the way, Youichi and I got a hinding place in this academy so good luck in finding us when we aren't around ;P_

_P.S: Don't forget to get my contract papers in my company starting tomorrow._

_With some torture plan for you,_

_Mikan and Youichi XD _

Isamu became stiffened with their ending sign. He thought, '_This is year is going to be alot of trouble with the two mischievous siblings around.'_

* * *

**Mikan and Youichi's hiding place**

"Phew. I thought we would be able to finish it in time," Youichi said while grabbing water in the fridge they put in their secret place.

"He-he. Well, it's a good thing our Alice helped us move some stuffs and create it. It's really great sometimes when you have advance technology," Mikan said while lying on the bed.

"Maybe your idiotic assistant is already awake, don't you think?" Youichi asked.

"Maybe so. Since that guy is also strong like me," she said, but the last sentence in a whisper.

"Let's just go to sleep nee-chan."

"Okay, but don't you think we forgot something?"

"Nah, I don't think we did."

"Ohh... okay then." Then the two of them drifted to their dreamland.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Northern Woods**

"Ughh... why do I smell burned?" a girl said. She loooked around and she saw she was at the northen woods, in the _night._ She also saw little pieces of paper around her, a little burned, too.

"When did I get here?" She grabbed a mirror to see her face and she was shocked at what she saw.

"I-I looked hideous!! I'm covered with mud!" She tried to remember what happened to her and she did remember what happened.

"This is all your fault SAKURAAAAAAA!!" she shouted. That's right folks. The mud cover, and burn smelling girl is Luna Koizumi.

* * *

**Midnight: Somewhere else**

A boy was staring at the night sky, admiring the beauty it has. A girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"How are you doing?" she asked the boy.

"I'm doing fine. Why visit me in this time of the night, _Blue Rose Angel_?"

"Why? Am I not welcome here anymore?"

"Not really. But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to bomb some A.A.O losers?"

"Tee-hee. I already did, but it's only a small hideout. Anyways, I was really going to stay in here at your place, but there's a sudden change of plan."

"Well, just call me if you need help."

"Ok. I need to go now. And by the way, I might visit you again sometime in the future, but maybe there will be some tag-alongs with me. Ja ne!"

She disappeared in front of him. Then the boy whispered, "I'll looked forward to it."

* * *

**Chi Chu:** Well, that's all. Again, I'm sorry for the late update.

**G.A. cast: Pls Read N Review!! Ja ne!!**


	5. 5th Rose: Friends and Enemies

**Chi Chu: **Kyaaa!! Many ppl are reading this story!!

**Mikan:** That's good! We also receive many reviews for chap. 4!!

**Chi Chu:**Alright! Ruka will read the (pen) names who reviewed.

**Ruka:** Thanks for the reviews from:

**crimsoneyes44** **,** **oObroken-wingsOo** **, insaneoneX , Blizzel , crimsonMoonlight20 , Xlovely-dovey-originalX , catheriney2004 , AYUMU10 , eileene , -natsume-luvr25- , ****mitsu-miyu-tiff**

Anonymous:** ally094**

**Hotaru:** What a lame thanks from bunny boy.

**Ruka:**(blushing from embarrassment) It's not lame!

**Natsume:**Don't blame Ruka for being lame, blame the author.

**Chi Chu: **Yeah! Blame the au-- HEY!

**Hotaru:**Whatever. It's still lame since Ruka read it. (walks away)

**Ruka:** (scarlet already) ...

**G.A. cast:** **Chi Chu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**5th Rose**

**Friends and Enemies**

* * *

_"Ok. I need to go now. And by the way, I might visit you again sometime in the future, but maybe there will be some tag-alongs with me. Ja ne!"_

_She disappeared in front of him. Then the boy whispered, "I'll look forward to it."_

* * *

**A.A.O. Main Hideout**

A man was sitting in his chair looking at some data that was placed in his desk. The door to his office suddenly opened and it revealed a man with a red hair and amethyst orbs. He bowed a little to the man who was sitting to show his respect to him.

"What are you doing here?" the man that was sitting asked.

"I've got a bad news, boss!"

"What is it?"

"Blue Rose Angel is already in Japan. She bombed one of our secret hideouts already."

"Is it one of those we installed with the new items we got?"

"Fortunately, it wasn't."

"Good. But did you already find some useful information about her?"

"We only figured out that she's not on the academy's side. Other than that, it seems both our side and the academy's has the same information about her."

"Hmm... Well, it's a good news for us that she's not on the academy's side because it will be harder for us to defeat them if she is. Try harder on finding more information about her. You can go now."

The man left and closed the door of the office. The so-called 'Boss' was left thinking inside his office.

'_Who are you and what is your intention, Blue Rose Angel?'_

* * *

**Morning: MiYou's Secret Base**

(**A/N:**I mixed Mikan and Youichi's name for their hideout's name because it will be too long to write.)

_PRING!! PRING!! PRING!!_

The brunette stirred around her bed and turned the alarm clock off. She slowly opened her eyes and look at the alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. She turned her head and looked at the silver haired boy who was sleeping soundly. She got up and went to the kitchen.

'_I think I'll just cook bacon and eggs for breakfast, and prepare orange juice for drinks,'_ she thought.

After 15 minutes, she was done and Youichi was already awake. While they were eating, Youichi asked something.

"Mikan-nee-chan, how was Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"Dad is doing fine. He's doing an experiment right now. And Okaa-san is... well, she is... umm... doing a business trip at France since she was... umm... requested to do jewelry designs for this year's jewelry exhibition."

"Oh. Did... did they miss me?"

"Of course, they did You-chan! They always talk about you if you're doing alright and if someone is bullying you in here. Even I did." Youichi looked at her in the eyes then he said, "Stop being cheesy and eat the food before it becomes cold."

"Mou, you're the one who started asking questions!" she pouted.

"But I didn't say that you could become cheesy about it. Besides, it doesn't suit you unless you want to become an actress, which you are pretty good in."

"Ohhh! You think so too?!" she asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Ughh... just forget what I said," he grunted.

"Answer my question first, You-chan," she whined.

"Look you, stop whining because I ain't answering your question so finish you food already."

"Meanie."

"I'll take a shower now since I already finished my food. Is my uniform in here?"

"Yup! I asked one of your ghost to get yours and my uniform in here yesterday so we don't have to go back in our dorm."

"By the way, I have a question: Why do you wear that thing?" Youichi said while pointing at Mikan's animal-shaped hoody dress that is placed on the bed.

"I'll tell you later on, but its a secret for now."

"Ok. I'll go and use the shower now."

"Matte! Do you really think I'm a good actress?"

"Just drop that subject already because I'm not going to answer it."

Mikan watched Youichi walked to the bathroom until he closed the door. She sighed. She finished her breakfast and drank some of the orange juice that's left.

'_Should I tell him something about what happen to Okaa-san? No! I should train him first to the advance mastery of his Alice before I tell him. It's better to be prepared than not.'_

* * *

**Academy Grounds**

Mikan was walking her way to her class. She was wearing a yellow, fox-shaped hoody dress. It has two round, golden bells tied to its tail. She's also wearing a matching yellow foxy gloves (the ones that doesn't cover any of your fingers) and boots.

Mikan decided to go separate directions with Youichi when they were inside their secret base since she wants to explore around the woods. While she was taking her walk, she heard noises from the nearest exit of the woods. She quietly walked near the exit and hide in the bushes to watch what was going on. She saw three tall guys and a little boy.

"Hey, kid! Give us your lunch money," one of the tall guys said. All of the guys were probably from the Middle School Division.

"N-no. Leave me alone," the little boy said with a little fear in his voice. He was probably from the Elementary School Division and maybe in age of 7 or 8.

(**A/N: **I'll just name the tall guys by number 'coz it will be a pain to think of a name for them when they're just going to have minor parts.)

"How about we give this boy some lessons to teach him not to mess with us? What do you say guys?" tall guy no. 2 asked

"Let's," tall guy no. 3 answered. The little boy was now trembling in fear. He was about to make a run for it, but one of the guys grabbed his arms and hold him tight so he couldn't run away from them. The two other guys was about to punch him in the face. The boy closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing came. The boy opened his eyes back and saw a girl wearing a fox dress, but he can only see her back.

Mikan jumped in front of the boy before the two guys can even punch him. She blocked their punch with her hands only.

"Maybe you guys want some lessons from me on 'how to not bully an elementary student' and some 'pick your own size.' What do you guys say?" she asked them and holding their fist.

"Stay out of it, girlie, or you will end up with a new rearrange face," tall guy no.1 said then all of the three guys laughed. Then Mikan gripped the two guys' fist tighter which made them winced in pain and stop them from laughing.

"Trust me, you won't even put a scratch on me. And FYI, you guys will have a new rearrange face if I fight you seriously, but lucky for you three, I'll go easy," she said to them which made their blood boiling in anger.

"You'll be sorry you brat!" The two guys that she blocked tried to punch her with their other free hand. Before it could even hit, she dodge it and free the little boy from the grasped of one of the guy who was holding him. She put the little boy a little far away from the guys.

"Stay here while I beat the crap out of those guys, ok?" The little boy nodded it's head.

Mikan turned her head where the guy were and walked towards them. "Don't say I didn't warn you guys."

She run towards them in her normal speed, but it won't be normal for the guys since she still runs faster than a normal human speed. She started running in circle with the guys in the middle of it. The guys can only see a bit of her image while she is running. She stopped on running but the guys can't see on where did she go. They looked around but they don't see a trace of her.

"I'm up here," a voiced said.

The guys all looked up and saw Mikan up in the air with her hands formed in a fist. The guy were blinded by the sun and didn't have time to react. The result was Mikan looked like she totally beaten the crap out of the guys when she really only use her low power punches and kick on them.

"Hn. You guy aren't even worth my time and skills."

Mikan walked back to where the little boy was. Tears are about to flow out of his ocean-colored orbs. The brunette bent down to match his height ten she hug the little boy and said in a motherly tone, "Don't cry. Those guy won't bother you anymore so please don't cry. By the way my name is Mikan, what's yours little one?"

The little boy looked at her first. He saw the brunette's gentle eyes looking at him with her beatiful face to be seen which Mikan didn't mind at all if he saw. He felt like he was safe with her so he finally answered with a smile, "My name is Mamoru. Ishikawa Mamoru. Thank you for saving me, Mikan-nee."

"Ohhhh!! You're so kawaii!! Your welcome. Mamoru-kun, do you want me to walk you to your classroom to make sure no ones going to bully you on your way?"

"Hai!"

"Ok! Then let's go!"

As the two was walking out of sight, a boy jumped down from the nearest and biggest Sakura tree where Mikan fought the three tall guys. His red crimson orbs watched as the two of them were walking away.

'_Interesting. You're really an interesting person, Sakura Mikan.'_

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I was running through the hallways and I'm already 15 minutes late for class. I opened the door to my classroom and saw a man in his 30's looking at me with a frog on his shoulders.

'_Oh, he's the frog-lover teacher that Narumi introduced to me. I think his name is Jinno-sensei. Hmm... maybe I'll just call him Jin-jin,'_ I thought.

"Gomennasai. I was late be--"

"Don't worry about it Ms. Sakura. You're excused. Also with your little commotion yesterday," he cut off.

Everyone in the class (except NH, and HI) gasped or stared wide eye at him. Well, I think I figured this one out already since I'm good at knowing what a person's real personality is. By the looks of it, this teacher is a strict and a mean one, so the students was probably shocked by the sudden change of his personality. This is what I hate in being a rich girl. Everyone will treat you nicely, but when you aren't looking some of them are backstabbing you. I experienced that when I tried to go on a private school instead of being tutored. The friends that I got there only liked me for my money, so that's why I trained myself to know what a person's real personality really is, even what emotions they really have.

"If you're treating me because of royalty, well don't. Choose, treat me the same you're treating the other students or you'll have to treat them like how you treat me, so which one will you pick?"

"Gomen, Ms. Sakura, but I won't pick any of y--"

"You know, you have a good frog in your shoulder. Maybe it will be a good frog for biology, if you get what I mean by that." I saw him froze for awhile at what I said to him. Maybe he realized that if he don't pick either one of the _suggestions_ I gave him, something will happen ti his _'beloved frog.'_

"I'll pick the sec--" I cut him off again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell. You have to give them the same punishment that you'll give to me. For example, if you let me get away without being punish from something bad that I did even if I was really wrong to do it, you'll also let them get away without being punish even if it's really wrong for them to do it."

This is fun. I'm cornering him to show his true colors in front of me. Now, he has no choice, but to pick the first suggestion that I gave to him.

"I change my mind. I'll pick the first one."

"Ok. So what's my punishment for yesterday's commotions?"

"You'll have to got to detention with me after class, Ms. Sakura."

"You could just call me Sakura since you're a teacher and I'm a student."

"Very well then, Ms. Sa--, I mean Sakura. You could go to your seat now."

As I walked to my seat, I saw Hotaru looking at me with a microscopic smile that maybe only I could see. I returned a little smile at her for it. When I sat down, I noticed that my partner, Hyuuga, wasn't in his seat or even inside the classroom.

'_Maybe he's cutting classes,'_ I thought to myself.

I just stared out of the window since I already knew the lesson Jin-jin is teaching about, but I guess the others were having a hard time since it's a little high school lesson, ok, maybe not 'a little'. Oh well, maybe I'll just wait till the bell signal for lunch.

* * *

**Cafeteria: Lunch**

As I entered the cafeteria, everyone was looking at me. Do I have something in my face? Oh, silly me. My hood is covering my face so they won't be able to see it. I saw some of them gave me a thumbs up, winks and big smiles and some of them are glaring at me, most of them are girls. Weird. Whatever. I walked my way to the counter and ordered my meal. I looked around to find somewhere to seat. I spotted Hotaru signaling to me to come to her and I smiled at her that tells I will. I sat next to her and then some of the people in the table started to introduce themselves to me.

"Umm... my name is Tobita Yuu. My Alice is Illusion Alice and I'm a three star. I'm the class president of our class. You can call me Iinchou if you want."

'_I think he's a shy person, but he's nice.'_

"Hi! My name is Umenomiya Anna. My Alice is Cooking and I'm a single star. You could just call me Anna. And this is my best friend" she said while pointing to a midnight blue hair girl that's sitting next to her.

"I'm Ogasawara Nonoko. My Alice is Chemistry and I'm a single star like Anna. You could lso just call me Nonoko."

'_The two of them looked like twins. Both of them have a happy and an optimistic personality.'_

"Hi there! I'm Yome Kokoro. My Alice is Mind-reading so watch out your thoughts 'cause I might read it. I'm also a single star. Everyone calls me Koko so free to call me that, too.

'_He's freaking me out a little with his weird smile plastered in his face. Oh well, he looks nice enough, but I'll take his advice about his Alice._

"It's nice to meet all of you. You could also call me Mikan," I said to them and I flashed a big smile.

"The news about you and Youichi blasting Luna off to the sky spread like wildfire here at the Academy," Anna said to me.

"Yeah, that's why everyone are looking at you and some of the students are giving you thumb ups, winks, and smiles," Nonoko added.

"Oh, so I guessed I just made everyone a big favor, huh?" I asked them.

"Yup! Most of them hate Luna and those who don't are maybe under her control or fanboys. By the way most of the girls in here hates you because you were partner to Natsume," Koko said.

"Oh, so that's why they were glaring at me. I really couldn't be careless about it though. They can have Natsume for all I care, so they better leave me alone or I'll do something bad to them."

"By the way, where did you and Youichi go yesterday after the commtions?" Hotaru asked me.

"Oh, that. Well, Youichi and I built a secret base and move some stuffs in it without all of you noticing us, then after that, we stayed in there for the whole day and slept in for the night."

"Eh?! You two did that in just a day?!" Iinchou asked.

"Yup. Though building a secret base was no problem for the two of us since we're going to use a Nano House Cube. The problem we have was to where to find a hinding place."

(**A/N:** I only made this one up.)

"What's a 'Nano House Cube'?" Hotaru asked.

"It's my company's latest invention. It's a small, pocket cube which can turn into a small apartment house with only a simple toss. It could totally fit in at any surroundings or any space where you want to live. We made it customized for the customer's satisfaction and it's also water proof, fire proof, and electricity proof. We might add more features to it later on. But it's still not advertise to the public though," I explained.

"You invented it?" she asked again.

"No, I didn't. Your Otou-san did, Hotaru," I answered.

"Her/ my father did?!" the five of them almost shouted. I could see that Hotaru was shocked, but she still maintained her composure.

"Yeah. Mr. Imai works for my company. He's one of our best inventors in my company, in fact, he's the one who did most of the inventions that my company advertises to the public. I only help him and the other inventors with their inventions if their's some kind of a problem." All of them formed an 'O' shaped mouth, well, maybe not Hotaru.

(**A/N:**Hotaru's dad didn't mentioned to Hotaru that he works for the Sakura Corp.)

"So where did you guys build your secret base?" Koko asked.

"Well, Youichi found the perfect place for our secret base, but ain't telling where because it's supposed to be secret, right? Oh, and speaking of Youichi, he'll be in here at five seconds."

They all counted to five and...

"MIKAN-NEE!!" a voice shouted. But I know it's not Youichi's.

A red hair boy with ocean blue eyes and the same age as Youichi came running to me. Everyone at the cafeteria looked at the boy as he hugged me. I smiled at the little boy then I looked at the door way and saw Youichi also walking his way to me.

"That idiot wants to see you. **Badly**," he said as he emphasized the last word to me.

"Are you friends with Mamo-chan, You-chan?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes. He told me what happened this morning, but he forgot your name so he described what you look like. And since you're the only one I know who's wearing an animal costumes, it was easy to guess who save this idiot." I sweat dropped at what he said about my dress.

"D-did you just call my dress 'a-animal c-costume'?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Yes! It's called animal-shaped hoody dress!!"

"Either way, I don't really care of what you call it."

"Meanie," I mumbled.

"Hn. By the way, Mamoru wants to see our secret base. Wanna let him?"

"You decide since you're his friend then I'll think about it."

"Ohh ohh! Please let me see it Youichi. PLEASEEE?" Mamaru pleaded to Youichi.

"Fine. Just don't bug me. So how about your decision, Mikan-nee?"

"Please let me see it Mikan-nee, please, please, please!" Mamoru pleaded to me.

"Ok, but I'll let him if you also let my friends see it, You-chan." I saw that Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Yuu and Koko became alert after what I said.

"Please let us see it Youichi!" The four of them pleaded to Youichi.

"I'll sell your picture of eating ice cream with all mess around your mouth, if you don't let us, so which is it?" Hotaru said, no, more like blackmailed or threaten, as she held out a picture in front of him

"FINE! Just stop pestering me and don't sell that embarrassing photo, Hotaru-nee!"

"Hooray!!" Anna, Nonoko, Mamoru, Yuu, and Koko did the happy dance while Hotaru put away the picture. The five was still doing the happy dance, but they stop when loud screams from the girls near the door was heard.

_'Guess they're going gaga at someone since the door is open,' _I thought.

Then all of the girls who were near the door got their hair burned, then all of them stayed away from whoever they are going gaga at. Then I saw Hyuuga standing near the door.

'_Oh... They're just going gaga over Hyuuga. Not interesting enough.'_ I started eating again, but I felt some standing behind me and I know who it was.

"What do you want from me, Hyuuga-san?" I asked as I turned my head to face him.

"I want to challenge you to a fight."

**End of POV**

* * *

**Chi Chu:** Yehey! There will be a fight at the next chapter!

**Mikan:**So who will win? Me or Natsume?

**Natsume:** There's no doubt. I'm going to win.

**Mikan:** No way! I won't let you!

**Chi Chu:** Easy now. Save your energy for the next chapter.

**G.A. cast:** **Pls Read n Review! Ja ne!!**


	6. 6th Rose: Alice Duel! Fight and What? !

**Chi Chu: **Thanks for the reviews from:

**crimsoneyes44 , insaneoneX , HannahhBanannax3 , Alwaysbtheir , starrynight3800 , SkyeCrystal101 , Xim-no-writerX , oObroken-wingsOo , eileene , Blizzel , iimAdOrKabLe , Shokonii , NatsumexRyomaxSasuke , Sakura-Krystal-Kari**

Anonymous:

**konnie**

Reply to **Chocolatexpudding**:

**IMPORTANT. PLS READ THIS MESSAGE.**

Gomennasai. And please don't call me a baka 'cause if I am, then I won't be able to write something like this story. (**For all readers - This part only **)For future cases, I might not be able to update sooner and faster since school started already (I'm in U.S.) and my mom is limiting my time for using the computer. But still, I will try the best I can to update as soon and fast as I can so please bear with me.

**Chi Chu: **Alright!! Let's start Mikan and Natsume's fight!

**Mikan:**I'm going to win this Natsume!

**Natsume:** As if I'll lose to someone like you!

(Mikan and Natsume started to have glaring contest and you could see sparks in the middle of them and a fiery background.)

**Hotaru:**Put your bets over here! Natsume or Mikan! (many people suddenly surrounded Hotaru)

**Ruka:**Hmm... maybe I'll just put my bet on the both of them. (walks over to the crowd to put a bet)

**Chi Chu:**(sweat drops) I thought Ruka was going to stop it, but he also joined them. Oh well! Not my business.

**G.A. cast: Chi Chu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

**Chi Chu: But I do own Mamoru and Isamu.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**6th Rose**

**Alice Duel! Fight and What?!**

* * *

_"What do you want from me, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan asked as she turned her head to face him._

_"I want to challenge you to a fight."_

* * *

Everyone in the room. _The_Hyuuga Natsumeis certainly not a person who challenge someone into a fight, others are the onewho's supposed to challenge him. Everyone in the room was wondering why did he suddenly challenge her, which made Kokohave a painful headache. Everyone in the table noticed this and became worried about him (except Hotaru) so Mikan gave him a candy which made them confused on what are they supposed to do with it.

"That's a nullification candy that I made. If you eat that candy, your Alice won't work until you finished eating it or if there's a time limit in the candy. That candy I gave you only works after you finished eating it. Also, that candy can stop your Alice if it's going haywire," Mikan explained to them.

Kokothen began to eat the candy and he didn't heard any thoughts from anyone anymore.

"Arigatou, Mikan!" he thanked her.

"Welcome."

"Ahem," a voice said behind Mikan.

"Oh right! I totally forgot you're still here," she said while she scratched her chin a little with her index finger.

"As I was saying, I want to challenge you to a fight," Natsume repeated to her.

"No." she answered very sternly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to waste my time and skills to you."

"Don't worry, I'm not like those loser you beaten up this morning."

"Oh, I see. You're that guy who was watching from one of the branches at the nearest Sakura tree."

"How did y--"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, my answer to your challenge is 'No'." Mikan stood up and throw away her finished food. But before she could even took another step, someone grabbed her hand, and it's none other than Natsume.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," he said while tightening his grip at her, but the brunette didn't even wince in pain.

"Fine. If you won't take 'no' for an answer, then give me one good reason why should I fight you," she calmly said to him.

"Because I'm the strongest person here at the academy." Mikan giggled at what he said.

"What's so funny?" he asked while he's starting to have little tints of pink in his face and he doesn't know why, but he hid it under his bangs.

"You maybe strong, or maybe the strongest student, but you're not the strongest person here at the academy."

"Then who do you think it is, huh?"

"The strongest person in here at the academy is... the Dangerous Ability Class' _Sensei._"

Natsume's eyes widen a little. How could this girl know this piece of information if she just got in here? True that most of the students who have been in here long enough knows the creepy senseiof the D.A. class, but he rarely shows himself to anyone other than _his _students. Most of all, no one has seen him fight except the student of D.A. class. So how?

"You know, I could have just answered that it was the three Principals, but I personally think that it's the D.A. sensei. But I know something, you haven't beaten him at any fights, right _Kuro Neko_?" she whispered the last sentence to him. Natsume's eyes becme more widen.

'_How did she know that I haven't beat that bastard?! And why does she know my mission name?!'_Natsume thought. He tried to hide his shocked face from the brunette and he did, or so he thought.

"Ok, enough chi-chat, so what's you answer?" he demanded to know.

"Hmm... fine. I'll fight you."

"Tomorrow. After school. At the Northern--" Mikan cut him off.

"I don't like that kind of fight. Let's make it an Alice Duel. And to make it more interesting, let's have a bet."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"If I win the duel, you'll have to tour me around the Central town and buy me everything I ask for, but if you win," she stopped and think for something that would be worthy enough to put on the bet.

"If I win what?" Natsume asked.

"Hmmm... got it! If you win, I'll tell you what my other Alice is and I'll let you see my face," she answered. Truthto be told, her offer to the bet if she loses is far more worthy, at least that was the other student thinks, not hers. Although she knew it very well, she doesn't give a damn about it. After all, who said she will let herself lose to somebody or anyone?

"Hn. Fine," Natsume accepted her suggestion.

"Ok, then I'll tell the Principal to prepare everything that's needed for the fight since we might damage a part of the school's buildings. I'll look forward to our battle, Ja ne!" she said before she exit out of the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria is talking and whisperinf about their duel tomorrow. Youichi was still trying to register what just happened, but he snapped out of it and tried to warned Natsume about the duel for tomorrow.

"Natsume-nii-san," Youichi called.

"What is it Youichi?"

"Careful on tomorrow's battle, my sister isn't normal--" Natsume cut him off.

"I know that."

"No you don't under--" Natsume cut him off again.

"Look, Youichi, I know you're worried about me, but relax I'm gonna be fine," then he walked out of cafeteria. Leaving Youichistanding in his spot again with his bangs covering his face. Mamoru walked to him.

"Hey, Youichi, you ok?" Mamoru asked. There was long paused between them and only the noise of the other student can be heard, then Youichi finally said something.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Natsume-nii. It's just that she, my sister, have cross the line of being an Alice," Youichi said which made his friend confused.

"What did you meant by that Youichi?" Mamoru asked again.

"No. Nothing. Come on, let's go back to the Elementary branch before the bell rings."

"So... when are you going to show me the secret base?"

"Hmm... about that," Youichi thought of when will he and his sister show the secret base. He went back to where Hotaruand the others is with Mamoru trailing behind him.

"Hey, guys, we might show you the secret base the day after tomorrow since my sister will have to duel Natsume-nii tomorrow. But I'm not sure because I haven't confirmed Mikan-nee about it."

"Oh, it's ok then. At least we were informed then not. But shouldn't you be concerned about your sister right now since she's gonna fight Natsume?" Yuu asked.

"No, I don't have to. My sister can handle herself without any problems at all, mostly if it's a fight."

"Uh-huh! She even beat three older middle school students that was bullying me this morning!" Mamoru added.

"Eh?! She beat up three..." Anna said.

"...guys who's..." Nonoko continued.

"... older than her?!" Both of them finished the question at the same time.

"Yeah, she beat them up to a pulp!" Mamoru answered.

"But the detail you have to know is that my sister is powerful enough to be able to defend herself. I even doubt that the battle will even last than an hour," Youichi said.

"So you mean the battle we'll take a longer than an hour to finish?" Hotaru asked.

"No, it will take less than an hour."

"Then that means Mikan will loose to Hyuuga-san!" Yuu said.

"I'm not gonna be quite sure about that since we still haven't seen what Mikan can do in fights," Hotaru stated.

"Well, the only thing I could tell you is watch it for yourselves. Ja." Youichiwalked out of the cafeteria with Mamoru to head back to the Elementary branch. He left the gang dumbfounded, except for Hotaruthat he may have left with an interesting idea.

_'Something tells me that those two sibling hides too many secrets. Maybe this year would be that bad after all,'_Hotaru thought.

* * *

**Sakura Tree**

Natsume was reading his manga at oneof the tree branch when he felt that someone is approaching. He looked down just to see his best friend Ruka walking his to the Sakura tree.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

"Up here," Natsume replied.

Ruka looked up and saw Natsume lying on oneof the branch with his manga covering his face. Typical. Ruka climbed the tree. He went to the branch were Natsume is lying and signaled him to give him a place to seat. Now, the two of them are seating in the branch, silence engulfing them until Ruka broke it off.

"I heard about you challenging Sakura-san into a fight at lunch, was that true?" He asked.

"Yeah," Natsume answered.

"Why?"

"Because I found her interesting."

"What?! Are you an idiot?! Just because you found a girl interesting doesn't mean you should challenge her to a fight!" Ruka yelled at him.

"I know that Ruka."

"Then why did you still challenge her to a fight?"

"I want to know what her other Alice is, but my plan looks like getting more easier when she made a bet about the fight.

"Why? What did you bet on anyway?"

"If I win, she'll tell me her other Alice. It's more convenient since I only have to win the fight than waiting for her to use it." Ruka took a quick glance at his best friend before he jump down of the tree.

"I have to go now, ja!" he said before he walked away.

"Hn."

* * *

**Fast Forward**

**Night**

**Mikan's Room**

Mikan has already change into her Pj's. She was stacking three piles of paper on her desk. What is it for you ask? It's document papers from her company that Isamu delivered for her. Isamu also have known of the fight, but he didn't protest to her decision, in fact, he even encourage her to beat the crap out of Natsume. She organized all of the paper in a certain order: Needs to be signed or unsigned, Signed, and Usigned (the unsigned papers is the one she won't sign.) After she finished stacking all the paper, she went to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Wait a second!" Mikan yelled a little as she was finishing her milk. She walked her way to the door and opened it. The person at the other side of the door was none other than her younger brother, Youichi. She let him enter her room.

"Why are you here at this time of the night, You-chan?" she asked.

"Come on, it's just 9:00 P.M. It's still early."

"Whatever. So what did you come here for?"

"I came here to talk about your fight tomorrow," he answered as he sit down on her bed.

"What about it?"

"Don't fight with Natsume-nii."

"I'm sorry, Youichi I can't withdraw now, I already gave my final answer to him and we also made a bet to it."

"The reason I don't want him to do those mission is because I don't want him to die, but what's the point of it if you're going to use your other Alice on him?! It's equal of him dieing on a mission!"

"Who said I'll use my other Alice on him? I certainly remembered that I didn't said that. And besides, if I use it on him, there's no point in me winning the duel since he will know my other Alice even if he loses the fight," she explained while seating beside him.

"Ok, maybe you have a point, but how will you fight him tomorrow?"

"Maybe I'll just fight him with _normal_ human abilities, but if he's powerful and capable enough, I might as well use my_ inhuman _abilities. Though if I see him fighting me with what all he got, I'll use my power that will _equal_ his own power."

"But you won't cause a large damage on him, would you?"

"I'm not sure about that. My Alice has been out of control at times when I'm overusing my Nullification, but I already have a back up for it. Although I still need to be careful because my Nullification might go out of control too, and my back up for it won't be able to take too much power."

"Hmm... ok, then. That's all I need to know," he said while standing up and was about to walk out of the room when Mikan stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Can you time our fight tomorrow? I want to see how long will he keep on fighting me." Youichi looked at her with an _are-you-an-idiot_ face, but he just answered 'Hn' to her request.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"I'll go back to my dorm now. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Mikan replied back to him as Youichi locked and closed the door to her room when he got out. Mikan turn off the lights. She got on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

Mikan was already finished dressing herself. She was wearing a brown dog-shaped hoody dress with long sleeve. She has a red collar around her neck and a matching pair of brown paw-like designed shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Hmm... why do I get the feeling that I forgot something in this outfit? Oh well!' _she thought.

* * *

**After school **

**Track Field**

Mikan and Natsume's fight was going to be at the big track field of the school. The faculty staff made the track field look like a battle arena with benches, for the students to seat and watch in, surrounding it. All three divisions gathered around to see the fight, even the three Principals. The staff also put a barrier around the benches to protect the students who were watching if the fighter's Alice accidentally goes to where the watchers are.

Natsume was walking his way to the track field. When he was almost there, he saw Youichi and Ruka coming his way and stopped.

"Good luck with the fight, Natsume!" Ruka said.

"Be careful, Onii-san," Youichi warned. Natsume lifted an eyebrow at his little warning.

"Didn't I told you I'm gonna be fine? Don't worry anymore about it," Natsume said to him a little irritated then he started walking away from them.

"I didn't only warn you because I was worried, I have the feeling something unexpected and bad might happen," Youichi whispered but Ruka was closed to him and heard it.

"W-what are you saying Y-youichi?" Ruka asked as he was becoming nervous.

"Just be on your guard while watching the fight," he answered and started walking away.

'_What was that all about? Whatever it is, I might as well do what Youichi said,'_ Ruka thought.

Mikan and Natsume was already at the track field with both of them on the other sides. The bench were all full of students. The ones who didn't got a seat in the prepared field went inside the building in front of the field and watch through the windows at the fourth floor. Narumi went at the middle of the field.

"Okay, minna-san! We're going to watch an Alice duel between Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume!" Narumi said with a microphone and all of the students cheered. The loudest cheer was from the fan girls in Natsume's fanclub. Luna shouted, " REVENGE ME MY DEAR NATSUME!!" Natsume just put her hair on fire, a big one to be exact.

(**A/N:** The barrier is not on yet, that's why he was able to put her hair on fire.)

Narumi just sweatdropped then he continued, "Before we start, we add an addition for the battle field. The addition is a realistic battle scape. Ms. Imai Hotaru added this for the fight so she will explain this addition to us." Hotaru then walk to the middle of the field and took her own microphone. Then she took out remote controller and started to explain the addition.

"Invetion #48: Realistic Battle Scape Illusion - it could make an illusion of a landscape or waterscape, but the illusion have the realistic traits of the real ones. Sold for 2000 rabbits."

Hotaru then pushed one of the buttons on the remote controller and the field was filled of dead trees. (I meant was those trees that doesn't have any leaves and the trunks are still standing, but it's was already dead.) The students were amazed by the invention. Mikan touched one of the dead tree, and it really feels like the real ones. Hotaru then walked back to her seat and Narumi went to the field again.

"Alright! Thanks for explaining your inventions to us, Ms. Imai. As you know, the two will battle in this landscape filled of dead trees. They can use their surroundings for their own advantages in the fight. And now, to heat things up, we will start the fight!!" Everyone cheered. Narumi got out of the field and went to a safe distance the he continued, "Let's start the Alice duel! Fight!"

Everyone quited done and watch quitely on what will happen. The two duelers aren't moving and stood still in their position. Then Mikan started to speak, "You could go ahead and attack me first."

"Hn." Natsume created a fire ball on his hand and started running in an incredible speed to where the brunette is while she was trying to pin point Natsume's location. Natsume tried on attacking Mikan on her back while she was still looking for him.

'_You'll lose, little girl,'_Natsume thought.

He threw the fire ball that was in his hand at her. The fireball was only ten centimeters away from her when she suddenly dodged it with an amazing speed, making the fire ball hit one of the dead trees and turn it to ashes.

"Tee-hee. That was a close one, ne?" she whispered in his ear which caused him to jump out of his place and blush a tint pink on his face. Natsume's fan girls were cursing Mikan and giving her death glare. Even though Mikan was aware of what his fan girls' death glares and curses, she shrugged them and pretend to be oblivious of it.

"Looks like you're making my fan girls jealous, huh?" Natsume asked with a smirked.

"Ohh, looks like I did. Well, thanks for the tip. Now I know how to annoy the heck out of them," she answered and flashed a smile on him.

"Whatever." Natsume suddenly made more fire balls and throw it all at her. Mikan, having quick reflexes, did a front/back handspring to dodged all of it before it even hit her. It continued on until Natsume got irritated of doing the same thing over and over again, so he waited for her to dodge the last fireball. When Mikan dodge the last of them, a ring of fire suddenly engulfed her that made her stop form her moves.

"What? Can't move now, _Polka dots_?" Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan's lips expressing a shock form.

"Y-you saw it?! S-so that's w-what I f-forgot. I d-din't wear any b-bloomers!" (bloomers are like the shorts that Sakura Kinomoto (of Cardcaptor Sakura) wears for P.E.) Mikan was calming herself and counting from 1 to 10, then she finally calmed down and returned to her usual pose when Natsume engulfed her with his Fire Alice.

"Just forfeit in this fight so you don't have to get hurt," Natsume's smirked was replaced by an irritating face because Mikan was laughing at him again.

"How foolish. Haven't you realize something yet?" Mikan asked him.

"Figure out what?" he irritately asked back.

"Tee-hee. Ok, I'll tell you! From the start of this fight, I haven't even used my Nullification Alice to stop your fire on hitting me." Natsume's eyes widened.

_'Now that I think about it, she was dodging all the fire balls that I was throwing at her. Crap! Why didn't I realized this sooner! She was just playing with me all this time!'_Natsume thought.

"Oh, I guess you already registered it all to your little brain. Took you long enough," Mikan said.

'_Ok! That's it! No more Mr-Nice-Guy!'_(When was he nice in this battle?) Natsume shouted at his mind. He suddenly made the fire that surrouding Mikan bigger.

"Hmhp. So now you're getting serious? That's no fun! I want to play more! But doing so, this battle will heat up even more!" she said as she put out the fire around her with her Nullification Alice.

"Shut up, Polka dots! Playtime is over!" Then Natsume and Mikan started attacking each other.

**Fast Forward: Kick! Punch! Dodge! Punch! Hit! Punch! Kick! Dodge! Kick! Hit! Punch! Dodge! Hit!**

(**A/N:**Aha-ha-ha-ha! Gomen! I was too lazy to write the whole fight and I don't have a lot of ideas. Please don't kill me! Gomen! XD)

Mikan and Natsume are both panting hard. Mikan got some bruise while Natsume got it worse. He got a lot of bruise in his body. His right leg and left arm got injuries, but fortunately for him, it wasn't badly hit by Mikan.

Natsume was limping his way to the nearest tree to support himself. When he was there, he started coughing. Natsume felt a liquid at his hand and looked at it. It was blood. '_Damn!'_Natsume thought. Mikan was watching every moves that Natsume did. When she saw him coughing, she noticed a red liquid at his hand.

'_Blood! He's coughing up blood! But I didn't even hit him that hard even if he got a lot of bruise. Even if someone used his/her Alice this much, they shouldn't cough up blood unless-- Dammit! What the heck does this guy think he's doing?! Does he want to die?! Wait. Why am I even concern about him? No! I don't have time to think about that! I need this fight to end already!'_

Mikan looked through the crowd to find Youichi and found him sitting next to Hotaru. Mikan suddenly shouted,"YOU-CHAN! HOW LONG HAD TIME PAST AFTER THE FIGHT BEGUN?"

"ABOUT 45 MINUTES ALREADY!" Youichi shouted back at her.

Mikan looked back to where Natsume is and he was still coughing up blood. She was feeling guilty because she fought him without even knowing that he had the 4th shape Alice, which can be used limitless, but will shorten the user's life.

'_I'm sure he will be mad if I forfeit, but the guilt is killing me, too. I guess I could just heal him with that '**ability**' to repay him,'_Mikan thought.

"Gomennasai, but I have to end this fight now," she said to Natsume. The brunette started walking to Natsume and stop in front of him. Then something unexpected happened. Her body, more especifically her left chest where her heart is, started to glow. Youichi and Ruka got alarmed on what was happening, but Youichi knows more of it. Then Youichi and Ruka started running to where Natsume and Mikan is.

"BAKA! STOP! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MASTERED THAT '_ABILITY_' NOR USED IT! YOU'LL MIGHT END UP ON BEING HURT BADLY!" Youichi shouted.

Too late. Mikan's left chest started to grow even more. She slightly move her hood, but not all the way. Natsume was blushing when he saw her face. He stared at her innocent hazel orbs and was stunned by her beautiful face. He never saw a such beauty in any of the girls that was in the academy. (That's because he hates them) His gaze at her was broke by the one who he is gazing upon, Mikan.

"I'm sorry if I just have known of your condition right now... but I will fight you again when you don't have anymore disadvantages so we can have a fair fight..." she whispered to him with full of caring in her voice.

Natsume was still registering what she was saying, but he heard soft breathing near him and something warm. His eyes widened as he saw his lips was locked with Mikan's. They were kissing. Then Natsume's vision became a blur and it became pitch black. Mikan also became unconcious as the light in her left chest began to glow more brightly and engulf her and Natsume.

* * *

**Chi Chu:** Heh-he-he. You'll know who is the winner on the next chapter.

**Hotaru:** Then all of your bets will be with me until the next chapter.

**G.A. cast: **What?!

**Hotaru:** (points the baka gun at them) Got a problem with it?

**G.A. cast: **(nervous and sweating) **N-no, not at all. Pls Read n Review! Ja ne!**


	7. 7th Rose: All You Want

**

* * *

**

**Hotaru: **Thanks for the reviews from:

**crimsoneyes44**** , ****starrynight3800**** , ****xXx-mIsChE-mitCh-xXx**** , ****AYUMU10**** , ****oObroken-wingsOo**** , ****kaWaIi TanGeRinE**** , ****mermaidmelody18**** ,** **insaneoneX** , **Blizzel , ****kikyorules10 , Smoochynose, Snowflaked Angel, shachenta, Mimi-me, bloodyrosey, Angel Serenity, ayumistar00**

Anonymous:

He's my first reviewer from the last chapter - **konnie **(Yay you!)

**For readers:**

Thanks for understanding. I'm very glad that you understands my situation of having a limited time on the computer since school started. I'm sorry for the many months of late update. My studies are hectic and I can't afford to get bad grades since I just got C at algebra. My mom will wreak the computer if I get another one this school year (She can be as mad as a bull if I got bad grades.) Again, I'm very, very, very sorry for the so late update. (I just receive my report card and I got all A's except pre-algebra -figures- which is B so I'm off the hook! Yay me!)

**Chi Chu:**Ok! I'll pay you after this chapter for reading the 'Thanks and Notes' Hotaru.

**Hotaru:** You better be.

**Chi Chu:** (laughs nervously) Right. Anyways, you'll find out who won the fight!

**Mikan:** I'm sure I won!

**Natsume:** Not in a life time you'll win against me, Polka dots.

**Chi Chu:** Stop! You two didn't re--

**Mikan and Natsume:** Shut up!

**Chi Chu:** (mumbles) Looks like those two wake up at the wrong side of the each others bed.

**Mikan and Natsume:** What you said?!

**Chi Chu:** B-betsuni! You guys (other casts) are taking too long on reading the disclaimer! Read it now! Hurry!

**G.A. cast:** (sweat drops) **Chi Chu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or it's character. Except Mamoru and Isamu.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**7th Rose**

**All You Want **

* * *

_"BAKA! STOP! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MASTERED THAT 'ABILITY' NOR USED IT! YOU'LL MIGHT END UP ON BEING HURT BADLY!" Youichi shouted._

_Too late. Mikan's left chest started to grow even more. She slightly move her hood, but not all the way. Natsume was blushing when he saw her face. He stared at her innocent hazel orbs and was stunned by her beautiful face. He never saw a such beauty in any of the girls that was in the academy. (That's because he hates them) His gaze at her was broke by the one who he is gazing upon, Mikan._

_"I'm sorry if I just have known of your condition right now... but I will fight you again when you don't have anymore disadvantages so we can have a fair fight..." she whispered to him with full of caring in her voice._

_Natsume was still registering what she was saying, but he heard soft breathing near him and something warm. His eyes widened as he saw his lips was locked with Mikan's. They were kissing. Then Natsume's vision became a blur and it became pitch black. Mikan also became unconcious as the light in her left chest began to glow more brightly and engulf her and Natsume._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_'Huh? Where am I?' I thought. All I can see was darkness. I walked around the place, hoping it would let me somewhere other than here._

_'HELLOOO! Is anyone in here?' I called out, but no one answered. As I continued on walking around, I found a mirror. I went near it. I looked at the mirror, but I didn't saw my reflection. Odd. I touched the mirror then the mirror started showing an image. It was a girl wearing an all black sundress that matches the color that's surrounding me and she looked... like me. The only difference is that she has a jet-black hair._

_"Oh, it's you.__ It's been a long time since we met, hasn't it?" _

_"Yes, it has."_

_"You probably want to know why, huh?"_

_"Yes. Care to explain about it?"_

_"Well, the short story is guilt was eating me."_

_"Oh... then I can't really blame you. But please, restrain yourself and your feelings. I'm not saying that it's bad that you used your special ability because of your emotion got the best of you, but you using that special ability without control or knowing how to use it can cost your life. Our life.."_

_"Gomennasai."_

_"It's fine."_

_"By the way, how's everthing?"_

_"A little bit good. Since you used a lot of power last time, I only got a little bit power, but no worries. I already got everything under control."_

_"Oh, ok..."_

_"I have to get going now. Be more careful next time though."_

_"Yeah, I will. Ja..."_

_"Ja..." she replied to me as her image started to fade from the mirror. Then my own body started to fade away..._

**End of POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, guys! I think Mikan is waking up!" Mamoru shouted in relief as the others in the room woke up suddenly because of his little announcement.

"Huh? She is?! Move out of the way Mamoru!" Youichi said as he pushed him out of the way.

"Meanie..." Mamoru mumbled as he cried in waterfalls.

**BAM!**

"WHAT?! DID I HEARD MIKAN HAS WAKE UP ALREADY?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?! DOES SHE NEED ANYTHING?! IS SHE HURTING?! IS SHE ALRIGHT--"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

If you're thinking Hotaru is the one who fired up her newly upgraded Baka Gun, then you guessed wrong. Wanna guessed who is it? Well, if you still don't know who is it, It's Mikan herself who fired the Baka Gun.

"Shut it, Isamu. You're too loud. And you asked the same question already, idiotic assistant of mine," Mikan said who was clearly very pissed off.

"MIKAN!!" Anna and Nonoko yelled as they tackled the brunette with a big hug.

"Uh.. can't... breath... need some... air," Mikan breathed heavily.

"Ah! Gomennasai!" the two apologized at the same time and let go of her.

"No... need. It's fine now," Mikan said as she catched up to her breath. Then she started stretch her body to awake herself a little. Then she noticed something. Her clothes. It's different from the last time she wore. She gasped and her face is looking shocked. She eyed everyone in the room and it ended at Hotaru.

"Tell me that you are the one who change my clothes and no one in this room saw my face, not even the doctors and the nurses right?!" she asked in panick to Hotaru.

"Yes, and no, they didn't, not even the doctors or the nurses," the raven haired lass answered stoically.

"-_sigh-_ Good. I thought somebody who I don't know change my clothes. That's kinda uncomfortable for me since they haven't even saw my face. It's part of the deal you know," she sighed in relief.

"Hn. You must be really ugly then to be afraid of not showing it to us," said a voice from across the room. Mikan turned her head around to see who it was. And it was none other than _the _Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan shook her head at the comment and said, "You, _my dear,_ know better that I'm not ugly. You either didn't saw my face clearly or were you blinded by my beauty like _every other guys_who saw me? Perhaps both, hmm?"

Hotaru smirked when she saw Natsume turned around to hide the little tinge of pink in his face. Hotaru thought that it may be fun to add more details on what she recorded during the light that engulfed the two. Ahhh... that would make the Black Cat's ego to falter abit more right now. "I agree with Mikan. I already saw her face. She _is_beautiful Hyuuga."

"See, even Hotaru agrees with me!" Mikan piped up.

"And you should give her more credit," Hotaru continued, "After all, she did let you see her face and give you a kiss in the lips, isn't that right Mikan?" Mikan nodded in response. The group around them can only shouted a loud, late "Nani?!" Everyone, even Youiichi who hid his emotion very well just like Natsume and Hotaru. Youichi knows that his sister's special power can be used to a person in every way. The catch is that the person has got to be touched. Except that he didn't thought a kiss could be counted.

Ruka was gaping at Natsume and Mikan. So did everyone else. Natsume was _very red_now, but only Hotaru could tell... Or not.

"Do you have a fever Natsume?" Mikan asked, _seeing _that Natsume _looked _red.

"Hn." was the only reply she got.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

Hotaru took pictures of Natsume. He tried to burned the camera, but it didn't burn. _'Fire proof,' _he thought. He glared at her. She ignored him. "Nice try Hyuuga. My job is done here. You lot should probably go to the cafeteria now. It's going to close in 15 minutes. Ja." And she was gone. Silence. Mikan looked at everyone in the room.

"You guys should stop looking like fish out of water. A fly might go inside your mouth. It's very gross you know. They go to dirty stuff. _Like garbage."_They immediately shut their mouths. Mikan giggled. Her little _gross-them-out-a-little_ plan worked.

"You could go and eat. The both of us are already fine. No need to worry anymore," they looked at her hesitently and added, "Really you guys, we're fine. We're gonna be out of here soon anyways, aren't we Dr. Imai?"

A guy with dark purple hair and wearing eyeglass entered the room. He is a spitting image of Hotaru if she was a boy. He is wearing a white coat which meant he is a doctor. "Sakura-san is right. Both of them are going to be discharged after their check-up. Just to be sure they will have no problems or anything. Now get out so I can finish my work already." They sweatdropped, but followed his instructions. He's the Blackmailing Queen's brother after all, he might be just as worse as her.

"Hn. I'm out of here. I feel fine so I don't need to do the stupid check-up," then Natsume stand up and walked to the window to get ready to jumped off.

"Wait!" Natsume stopped and faced the brunette. "What?"

"I won the match because you fainted first so you have to tour me around Central Town and buy me everything I want _tomorrow, _after school." Natsume just groaned in reply and left the medicine smelling room. Then Mikan added in a whisper, "Even though the judge decided it was a tie, anyways!"

"Do you want to take the check-up or just do what he did?" asked the irritated Imai Subaru.

"I'm fine. But please Subaru-kun, don't tell anyone of what you just discovered about Natsume's Alice. He will be in more in danger if you did."

"Don't worry Mikan. I wouldn't dream of putting anyone's life in danger, but if anyone other than me founds out..... I can't help you with it anymore. -Sigh- Anyways you can go now."

"Thank you, Subaru-kun," then Mikan left Subaru to ponder on his own thoughts.

'_That family always attracts trouble. They have loads of secrets that cannot be tell or even thought of. And yet, I still don't get it of why am I not staying away from them...'_ Subaru thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Afternoon: Class 2-B**

**_PRING! PRING! PRING!_**

"Come on, Hyuuga. I want to go to Central town right now. I wanna see what they got," Mikan whined to Natsume. Today, she's wearing a light yellow, chick hooded dress.

(**A.N:** He-he. She's dressed up as Piyo. LOL XD)

"Shut up, Polka Dots. You're making my ears bleed."

"Pervert. By the way, I can totally make that happen if you must know."

"Hn."

Mikan went to Hotaru's side and asked, "Wanna come with us Hotaru?"

"Sure, I need to buy supplies for my inventions, anyways. Nogi will accompany me," she answered.

"Eh?! I didn't sa-" Ruka stop what he was saying as Hotaru pulled a picture out of nowhere and shoved it in his face. He became very red. "Sure, I'll acompany Imai-san."

"Great! Are you guys gonna come too?!" Mikan exclaimed as she turned to look at Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu.

"Sure!" they all said at the same time. Mikan then looked back at Natsume, who was sitting in his signature pose - feet on the dest, arms crossed, head bent backwards with a manga covering his face. Mikan strode angrily towards Natsume, put the manga away from his face (which he glared at her,) grabbed his left arm, and started dragging him with her. Everyone in the room just stared at the two. The fan girls were jealous at Mikan while the guys envied Natsume.

"Are you guys gonna come or not? The bus will leave us any minute now!"

* * *

**Central Town**

**Natsume's POV**

Stupid annoying little girl. Polka Dots went in through every stores we passed by. And always doing what she's best at -being giddy.

"Hyuuga! Treat me to that pastry shop! I wanna try the cakes over there. Let's go!" Then she dragged me away to the store she wanted and was followed by the others. Youichi and his friend insisted on coming to Central Town and Polka Dots happily said 'yes.' Now I have to treat them all at the stores she wants since if they can't afford it, she will suggest me to buy it for her and then she will give it to them. Imai just have to add that she _didn't_ brought her _money_ along with her and Polka Dots just have to _request_ to buy the things Imai needed. That big sadist.

"Stop dragging me will you?! I can walk you know."

"_I_ know, but you walk _slow_ so stop whinning, and shut up."

"I'm n--"

"I said 'Shut up' Hyuuga."

"Hn." I can't believe this girl. She's very bossy in her very own way. Not like other girls, not that I know them much since I hate them. But she doesn't go bossy in a bitchy manner or tone. Like slut (Luna). I heard snickers behind me. I turned and glared at Koko. He's reading my mind, _again._ '_Say a word that relates to my thoughts or read it right now, and you'll be ashes this instant,'_ I threatened him in my head and he immediately stop.

We all went inside the pastry shop called _Sweet Fruity Bakes._ I thought it has those girly things inside the store, but I was wrong. The inside look calming with only light orange and white colors of the whole store. You could also smell different fruit scent with a little bit mixture of a mint scent. It feels very soothing in the mind. But I like the strawberry scent, it's my favorite. All of us ordered on the menu with me paying for it _all._

"Oi, Polka Dots. Just pick one of the cakes and be done with it."

"You are right. I'll order _one of each cake_, please," she ordered the waitress who's batting her eyelash on me and Ruka. The waitress gaped at her a little but she wrote it in her pad and went to grabbed our order. I slapped my forehead at what she just did.

"I didn't mean it like that idiot! I meant that just pick _one cake_ in the menu, not pick _one of each_!" I explained to her.

"Whatever. I already order it. Beside, they all looked delicious to me so I'll just probably order it like that. And don't worry, your money won't go to waste since I'll be able to eat all of it."

"Tch." Like my money hasn't gone to waste when I spent it on buying Imai's _junk. _But she did eat all of it and ate it like a pig that was starve for a week. Did she really came from a rich family?

"Ahh... that was soooooo good...."

"Mikan-chan, aren't you afraid of getting fat?" the pink headed girl asked (Anna)

"Me? Getting fat? Ahahahahahaha...." She continued on laughing.

"What's so funny Mikan?" the blue headed one asked (Nonoko)

"Aha...I'm sorry.... I can't help it. Many people asked that to me when they see me eat alot like this. My answer is no since I like eating good food. I couldn't really careless if I get fat with eating and lose my figure, but fortunately, even if I do eat a lot, I'm still not gonna get fat at all. My figure will still stay the same. I think the nutrition a eat goes to my hair since it looks really healthy and all. That or its on the genes from both of my family."

"Lucky! You can eat anything you like and you won't get fat at all!" both of them exclaimed, looking awe at Polka Dots.

"Hehe..."

Girls are so weird. After that conversation about weight, _I _paid the bills and went outside of the store. We all went our seperate ways since we all both need to buy something and its all in different direction. We're going to meet at the bus stop later. I was stuck with Polka Dots since she said that the tour is not over yet. Keh.

The two of us are just walking at the street. Polka was following me from behind. I glanced at her to see that she was sniffing something. Is she a dog?

"What are you doing, Polka?"

"I smell something.... something good... and yummy!" I want to whack this girl in the head. She just ate 15 cakes for the last 10 minutes and now she's hungry?! Is her stomach some kind of a bottomless pit or have some unknown creature that eats the food she ate or both?

"May I remind you that you just ate--" Before I know it, she was already dragging me around again. We just stopped in front of a store, an old man looking at us in suprise.

"Do you want to buy Fluff Puffs, Miss?" he asked Polka after he recovered. I think we might have given him a heart attack because of that.

"Hmm... Is that what you call that sweet stuff with delicious scent?" she asked pointing at the pink cotton candy like sweet.

"Yes, Miss." She suddenly turned around and faced me. She was tugging my sleeves like there was no tomorrow. "_Natsume, Natsume!_ Buy me these Fluff Puffs! Please! Please! Please!!!!!" she just said my name. And I kinda like the way she was sayin- ack! What the hell am I thinking?! I looked at her face just to find that it was only an inch apart. I quickly turned around since it looked like we were kissing in someone else point of view. I don't want people thinking I'm in a relation with this baka or something like. ( Or so you thought you don't)

"Fine. Fine! Just stop tugging my sleeves." I said to make her stop.

"Yehey! Thank you, _Hyuuga_!" Now she said my last name.

After I bought her stupid Fluff Puffs, which is large size mind you, we both sat down near a Sakura tree. I pulled out my manga and put it on my face. We were both sitting in a comfortable silence. Nice, calm-

"Hyuuga," and she just have to ruin the perfect silence. I glared at her for doing that, but she ignore it.

"Can I just call you _Natsume_?" I want to say 'yes', but of course, I'm just feeling tired because of being dragged around by her.

"No."

"Mou! But your last name_ is_ mouthful!"

"My first name has one more syllable than my surname."

"Demo, I'm your friend, right?" Didn't saw that one coming. I didn't really think of her as being a friend or something to me until she asked the stupid question. Now, I have to think of it and answer the question.

"I'm not forcing you if you don't want to! I could just call you by your last name and it would be still okay for m-"

"Do whatever you want," I blurted out suddenly. I didn't know what overcome me when I heard the words '_just call you by your last name'_ came out of her mouth. It feels like it affected me... a lot. Weird. Polka Dots just stared at me like I was an alien from outerspace.

"Natsume," she said my name as if it was the first word she learned.

"Hn."

"Want some Fluff Puffs?"

"No."

"But its good!"

"Hn." She became quite. I glanced at her a little and saw the she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Natsume, what letter comes after 'N'?" I sweatdropped. What kind of a stupid question is that? I automatically answered, "O-"

I tasted sweet flavors inside my mouth. I glared at Polka Dots only to see that she was smiling brightly at me. I realized that I was eating Fluff Puffs that she shove into _my_ mouth without permission.

"Got'cha!" she exclaimed to me, then she ran, no wait, skipped toward the way to the bus stop. I just looked at her moving figure. She turened around and waved at me.

"Come on, Natsume! The others might be waiting for us already!" she shouted. The girl is to loud even if she was far away from me. Imagine her being near, and I might have been deaf already. Oh, I forgot she already did that and I can't believe I'm not deaf. _Yet._

I stood up and started walking in her direction.

* * *

**Somewhere**

**Hotaru's POV**

"Ohh... I'm gonna be rich!" I just got pictures of Mikan and Hyuuga sitting under the Sakura tree. Way to go Mikan. You're making me more rich with you shoving Fluff Puffs in Hyuuga's mouth!

"Umm... Isn't this illegal, Imai-san?" Bunny boy asked. Baka.

"FYI, this is called '_A way to earn a lot of Rabbits'_, Nogi. And this is not illegal."

"But still, its an invasion of privacy!" Why can't I find a less quite assistant than Bunny boy?

"Shut your mouth, or Hyuuga might feel our presence! And if that happens, I'll shot you with my newly _upgraded _Baka Gun," I hissed at him and he back off a few feet with hands clamped in his mouth. Good. I went to take more pictures of Mikan and Hyuuga, but they were already moving. I turned my head to Nogi and give him a glare. It was his fault that I didn't got more pictures. I think he's going to wet his pants. I stood and was ready to go.

"Be grateful that I took _enough_ pictures to sell or you would have been beaten to a pulp." I walked away from our hiding spot. I heard him sighed before I took out my Baka Gun and shoot him.

**_Baka! Baka! Baka!_**

I blow the smoke coming from it and left Bunny boy cluctching in pain.

* * *

**Hotaru:** I won the bet. I get to keep all the money.

**Cast:** What?! Didn't Mikan won?!

**Ruka: **Yeah, but the judges decided that the duel was a tie. And Hotaru, I got the other half since I bet for the two of them also.

**Hotaru:** -show an embarrasing picture of Ruka- Come again?

**Ruka:** Y-you can keep all of the m-money.

**Cast: -sigh- PLS READ N REVIEW!!! JA NE!!!**


	8. 8th Rose: The Key to Her Secret Alice

**Chichu:**Thanks for the review Minna-san!

Thanks to:

**crimsoneyes44**, **Tear Droplet**,** konnie**, **xxx Yoyo Gausche xxx**, **YunaNek**o, **Shugocharagirl**, **Olympiangirl**, **amulet-anime77**, **Sweetmint-Ruu**, **Fuschia Qwn**,** iMmOrTaLoVe**

My first reviewer for chapter 7: **oObroken-wingsOo** (Yay you)

**Mikan: **And thanks for all the support you are giving at this story.

**Chichu:**Also check my other stories in my profile! BTW, I'm having a poll for which manga is better to use for my other new story, pls go to my profile and vote!

**Hotaru: **Just do what the bakas says so she can shut up and stop on nagging you.

**Mikan: **Wait. 'Bakas'... isn't that plural?

**Natsume:**Hey you notice something a smart person will only notice. Idiot! She meant you and Doggie Call.

**Chichu & Mikan:** HEY!

**Cast: Disclaimer- Chichu doesn't own G.A. or its characters.**

* * *

**Blue Rose Angel**

**8th**

**The Key to Her Secret Alice**

* * *

_"Natsume, what letter comes after 'N'?" I sweat dropped. What kind of a stupid question is that? I automatically answered, "O-"_

_I tasted sweet flavors inside my mouth. I glared at Polka Dots only to see that she was smiling brightly at me. I realized that I was eating Fluff Puffs that she shove into my mouth without permission._

_"Got'cha!" she exclaimed to me, then she ran, no wait, skipped toward the way to the bus stop. I just looked at her moving figure. She turned around and waved at me._

_"Come on, Natsume! The others might be waiting for us already!" she shouted. The girl is to loud even if she was far away from me. Imagine her being near, and I might have been deaf already. Oh, I forgot she already did that and I can't believe I'm not deaf. Yet._

_I stood up and started walking in her direction._**

* * *

**

**Midnight**

**Northern Forest**

A figure was standing at the clearing of the forest. It was standing very still like it was a statue. The only sound you can hear around the forest was the noise of the nocturnal animal that lives inside and the gently breeze of the wind to the tree leaves. The figure is still not moving, not even a blink of it's brown orb eyes. The dress that it was wearing and covering its face is the only thing that moves about. Swaying around its wearer.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind it. The figure didn't move one bit at all. She just let her chocolate hair escaped her hood and let it sway with the breeze. A man then came up from her behind. He had a jet-black hair, and was wearing a white mask and a black coat which make him blend with the black surroundings. He was like the night itself, but without anything to light it like the stars and the moon.

"Who are you, _little kitty?_" he asked. His voice full of malice.

"Tch. Don't scare me, _Serio-kun._ It won't work on me_ at all,"_Mikan's angelic voice answered.

"I asked you 'who are you', not your opinion about being scared or not of me. But... how did you know my real name, little kitty?"

"You said it yourself to me."

"Hmm... I don't recall that. I just met you..... _didn't I_?"

"No, you didn't. We've met and I know of you before. Although, things might confuse you about the person I am, but you have to remember me or else..."

"Or else what little kitty?"

"...my gamble and game here is going to be a waste..." and Mikan disappeared in front of him.

Persona narrowed his eyes where Mikan was standing. He was in deep thought to where he have met the girl. A gently breeze past by him and it started him a little bit, for it began whispering in his ears.

'_My name is Mikan Sakura......... Persona-Sensei...." _the voice chuckled a little and it was gone, leaving a stunned Persona on thinking hard again about his meeting before with her. But alas, he can't remember and left the clearing.

* * *

**Morning**

**Class 2-B**

Mikan came in a minute before the bell rings. She sat on her sit and yawned. Hotaru noticed it and walked towards her.

"You ok?" Hotaru asked emotionless, but Mikan caught the tiny bit emotion of caring and concern.

"Yeah -_yawns-_ just didn't got enough sleep last night."

"Ok... By the way, have you heard the news, yet?"

"About what?"

"Blue Rose Angel."

"Oh.... I heard about her before when I was visiting the Alice Academy of France. So what about her?"

"She's in Japan. And apparently, she's targeting the last AAO Headquarters, which is here. Just last night, she bombed another one of their hideouts again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. This was the 2nd time now and because of that, other AAO members that survive her last bombings here and from another countries are gathering. The Academy thinks that Blue Rose is to be captured right now because if she was done bombing AAO, she might start on bombing the Academy."

"Umm... Isn't that a little bit tad of a conclusion?"

"Either way, the academy still thinks she's a threat to the student," Hotaru added in a whisper, "If you asked me, I think Blue Rose is making us students a favor on destroying AAO and letting us free from the Academy's grasp." Mikan smiled when she heard her little comment, then ponder on a thought.

"Wait... How'd you know all of this?" Hotaru's eyes glint mischievously and answered in a whisper that she can only hear, "I installed a spy bug on the teachers' meeting room and faculty. I also hacked their computer for other information." Mikan sweat dropped.

"Ohh..." was all she could say.

The classes passed by like a blur to Mikan. Practically, she was bored in class because she already knew the subject and lesson the teachers were talking about. Although she was bored almost to death, Luna became her entertainment. Luna was making an effort to make herself look better than Mikan at everything, which failed miserably because Mikan excelled at everything she did and made Luna look like a clown next Mikan.

The bell rang signaling that the class for that day is over. It was Friday so Mikan have time to wonder around the school. She grabbed her things and was about to walk out the door when Yuu called out to her.

"What is it Yuu?" she asked tiredly.

"Ehh... I forgot to tell you that every Friday after class, you need to go to Ability Type Class. So what's your Ability class, Mikan-chan?"

"I'm in the Special ability class. Well, thanks for reminding me!" I said as I ran to my ability class. Then Mikan remember something important. _'Oh! Baka! I don't even know where is it! Now I have to go and look around for it!'_ she thought. She was already far from Class 2-B and her classmate were probably gone so she thought of just finding it on her own.

After five minutes, she was still walking around, looking at every direction to find the S.A. class. She didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone, who was also not paying attention where he was going.

**_BAM!_**

Both of them fell flat on the floor. Mikan was grateful that her hood didn't flew off, because the one she bump into was a guy. He had dark blue hair and star on his left cheek. He was wearing the high school uniform. He looked at her and let an "Oh" escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry miss! Umm... do you know a girl named Sakura Mikan? I think she's the same age as you are."

"I'm her. What is it?"

"You are?! That's great!" He suddenly fished out a walkie-talkie from his pockets and said, "I found her. Over."

"Why did you take so long, you idiot?! -_Sigh-_ Just take her to our class, now. Over," a girl's voice shouted in reply in the other line.

"Roger that, Captain. Over."

Mikan was confused on what the heck the guy was talking about, but she couldn't be careless because it involves her. The looked at her and said, "By the way, my name is Andou Tsubasa, Shadow Manipulation Alice, and a proud S.A. type student! I'm gonna be your service."

"Oh! You're from S.A. class. Cool. Nice to meet you. And... uh...what do you mean 'service'?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"That... I was assigned to get you and guide you to our class. Actually, they forced me to come and get you," Tsubasa grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways, thanks Andou-"

"Call me, Tsubasa. I don't like being called Andou since I am not used to it."

"Ok, Tsubasa-senpai! Thanks again since I was lost back there when you bumped into me. Also, this is my first time having a senpai!"

"Welcome. How so?"

"I'm home-schooled by my parents."

"Ahh, well don't worry. You'll have more senpai's when we get into our class."

Mikan liked that, having more friends like Tsubasa. Mikan felt almost like a long lost sister to Tsubasa. She quickly picked up the sense that he was a happy and a nice person, a real friend. She wants to have more friends like him.

"Oi, freak!" Tsubasa and Mikan, who hid behind Tsubasa's back, quickly look for the source of the shout. Three guys came out from the corner they just past by. They were the middle school student that Mikan fought off when they were bullying Mamoru. When Tsubasa saw them, he grinned.

"Hey, dumb-Os, haven't seen you around for a while. 'heard you were beaten by a pre-schooler and stayed at the hospital for about three days. Shame," Tsubasa mocked at them.

"Shut up, you freak. Go back to your _Circus-Ability_ class, and train your _circus freak Alice_!" and they laughed. Tsubasa was mad for calling his and his other fellow classmate's Alice being called like that. He could manage if it was only his Alice being made fun of, but his friends' Alice? That was crossing the line. Mikan sensed Tsubasa's mad aura and she stepped out from his behind.

"OI, scumbags! Remember me?" The three stopped laughing and looked at her with wide eyes. Mikan took a step forward to them and they step back in returned. Tsubasa became distracted when he saw what was happening before him.

"Did you guys know you just insulted _my_ Ability class?" the three guys froze in their spot.

"And apparently, you also just insulted my friends' Alice and _mine's_?" she took another step and the guys were no trembling. Mikan formed her lips into an evil smile for them to see. Suddenly, she jumped a step forward and shouted, "BOO!"

The scampered off, tails between their legs. Mikan laughed at their reactions. She was sure they are wetting their pants while they were running in fear. Tsubasa just stared at her in disbelief. He stammer, "H-how did y-ou do t-that?"

"Hehe... I was the one who beat them into a pulp and sending them to the hospital for 3 days. I saw them bullying an elementary student and well... I didn't like it and they didn't like the outcome with me." Mikan explained while they were walking to their class. Tsubasa looked at her with an awed face. "That's so cool. They were beaten by a girl younger than them! Ahahahahaha!.... And from our class, too. They're such losers! I even swore that they were wetting their pants while running!" he said, still laughing.

"That's what I thought, too!"

**************************

Not long after, they reached the S.A. classroom. Tsubasa opened the door to greet the people inside, only to be greeted back by a flying bucket, which hit him squarely in the head.

**Wham!**

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" he asked while rubbing the bump in his head. Mikan saw it was a girl with short pink hair and eyes. The girl she just saw became two and suddenly struggled Tsubasa.

"You're _so_ late! We _all _skipped lunch just for this on you making us starve to death?! How 'bout I struggle you to death?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"S-top....!...I... b-broug-ght her w-with.... m-meee!" Tsubasa choked every word. The pink headed girl immediately let go of Tsubasa and looked at the amused Mikan for the first time. She suddenly hugged Mikan, in which she flinched a little, and squealed, "KYAAA! Kawaiiiii! You're look so adorable!" Mi saki stopped on hugging her and shouted, "Yo guy! She's here! Get to your places!"

Mikan immediately thought that there was a surprise. She likes surprises. So she started jumping up and down in which make Misaki and Tsubasa (who is now standing and at their side) grinned.

"You're gonna love this," they both said as they led her inside the room.

_"**-TOOOOOOT! WOOOT!- **_**WELCOME TO S.A. CLASS, SAKURA MIKAN!**" The whole class cheered, with party hats and blowing party noises (I forgot what is it called, it's like a cone with whistle on the pointer and make noises)

In a blinked, Mikan saw a wonderful room filled with party gears. They have a buffet table near the board. The ceiling and the wall were decorated with colorful paper hangers. Near the door hanged a banner that says '_Welcome to S.A., Newbie!!!'_Mikan was so happy she immediately bowed at them as a sign of her thanks.

"Thank you very much! Please treat me well!" she burst out. The whole class started introducing themselves to her. She figure out that she was the youngest and new member of S.A. since their Alice were rare and all of them are mostly in high school or a grade higher than her. After introduction to everyone they started the party and most of them went fast at the buffet table (due to hunger) Tsubasa explained to them what happened on why they got delayed( to salvage himself of being hanged in the tree upside down by Misaki) and they started cheering louder for Mikan, in which she was pleased for. They played games even after the ability class suposse have ended.

Outside the jovial room, a man dressed in black coat was watching a far at them in a big tree. He was intently watching the girl on the weird costume. '_I supposed that we have met before little girl. I just don't remember where and how. Though I got information from someone in your class that you were having a contest for everyone to know what your second Alice is._

_'And I supposed that there was someone who know it here in the Academy if the person remembers. I guess you're talking about me then.... Hmmm, fine little girl, I'll join your game,'_ Persona decided and he was gone off.

* * *

**Chichu:**Ok! I hope you like it! Support me more with your reviews!

**Mikan:**What happen with Persona and Mikan in the past, Chichu?

**Chichu:** You have to read the whole story to know!

**Hotaru:**Bakas.

**Natsume:** Idiots.

**Ruka:**Remember to got to Chichu's profile and vote on her poll.

**Cast: -Sweat drop- PLS READ AND REVIEW!!! JA NE!!!**


End file.
